I'm Not Buffy, Really!
by KatBlue
Summary: Chapter 17 is up! Au with a little something for both BuffySpike fans and BuffyXander fans. Buffy goes to College and finds out a secret her parents never told her about.
1. I'm Not Buffy, Really! Chapter one

I'm Not Buffy, Really! Chapter one. Guess what movie it is. Not so hard but I really changing it. Read and enjoy!

Elizabeth Giles lives in England with her father, Rupert Giles. She has a British accent, but can pull off an American accent easily. Her boyfriend, I mean ex-boyfriend, William aka Spike is madly in love with her.

"Spike," says Elizabeth. "I can't be with you anymore. I need to live my own life. Maybe I'll come back and maybe I won't but don't wait for me." Elizabeth kisses Spike on the cheek and she walks out of the girl's bathroom. Spike nods his head and looks down as he follows her.

Spike watches the petite girl with short blonde hair walk down the hallway of the airport.

"Elizabeth...I love you," Spike says.

Elizabeth did not hear his proclamation and walks over to one of the gates. There she sees her dad, which she calls Giles. They always talk to each other like best friends. He smiles at her and she gives him a smile and hugs him. Elizabeth sees Spike turn around and walk down the hall of the airport.

"You don't know how much this pains me," says Giles as he takes off his glasses.

"Giles, it will be a high-quality educational experience," says Elizabeth trying to comfort him. She gives him a half smile.

"I just don't see why you couldn't decide on some place closer to home?"

"I want for once to see something that is not in England."

"You will call when you get there?"

"Right. Don't worry Giles. I'll be fine."

"Me worry. No." Elizabeth gives Giles a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you dad." Giles gives her a smile. Elizabeth then heads over to the door that leads to the plane. She waves goodbye and enters. Giles walks over to the window putting his hand against the window.

In a couple minutes the plane begins to depart and Giles stands there next to the window watching the plane head into the runway.

Buffy Summers lives in Sunnydale, California. She's a very spunky girl and is not in the top ten percentile of her graduating class. Although she did get a good SAT score, allowing her to enter a descent university like UC Sunnydale. All her friends were heading there even her boyfriend Xander.

"Buffy this is so great that you're going to college with us," says one of Buffy's friend. Buffy is walking with her best friend into a cafe.

"Yeah, my mom told me I needed to get a higher education," says Buffy.

"It's important Buffy," says Buffy's friends. Her name is Tara, a blonde hair girl. Buffy's hair is dirty blonde, long with red highlights.

"Yeah I know, but I want to be a rock star."

"Buffy you're crazy," says Tara laughing at her. They sit down at one of the tables.

"I am so not," says Buffy. "Tara you and I could so make great band. It would be great."

"Yeah, it does sound good." Tara smiles at her and imagines them standing on a stage.

"Think about it," says Buffy. The waitress comes over to them to ask what they wanted. "Two cappuccinos, please." The waitress nods her head and writes it down.

"Buffy so how are you Xander?"

"Xander, well." Buffy sighs. "I really think we should be apart for a while. It's not that I don't love him or anything, but I just feel like we're not going anywhere."

"I'm so sorry Buffy." The waitress comes over and gives the girls their cappuccino. "Did you tell him?"

"Um no," says Buffy as she takes a sip of her coffee. "I was thinking of you helping me find a way of telling him." Tara sighs and nods her head.

The next day Elizabeth arrives at UC Sunnydale. Her personal driver drove her there.

"Thank you Andrew," says Elizabeth as Andrew helps her out of the car. She takes her hat off and breathes in the fresh air of Sunnydale.

"I'll get your things Miss." Elizabeth nods her head and looks at the big school. She puts her hat back on.

"Wow, this place is big." She turns to help Andrew with one of the suitcases.

"Buffy," someone calls out from the crowd. Buffy is walking up the steps of the school. She turns around to see Xander coming up the stairs toward Buffy with a big smile. Buffy rolls her eyes.

"Here is your chance. I'll see you later," says Tara. "Good luck." Tara walks up the steps and heads into the school.

"Xander," says Buffy turning to him. "We need to talk." Xander's smile fades then he walks closer to Buffy. Buffy takes his hand and leads him to one of the benches just before the entrance of the school.

"Buffy..." Buffy puts her finger on his lips.

"I think we need to give our relationship a break," says Buffy.

"What?"

"I know that this sound unexpected but it's better to come out with it in the open then to keep it a secret." Xander is completely confused. He thought that their relationship was going well. "Well, I gotta go. See ya." Buffy kisses him on the cheek then heads inside of the school.

Then up the stairs comes Elizabeth with her suitcase. She takes off her hat to fan herself with it. Xander gets up and sees her. He closes his eyes then opens them again. When he looks again the girl that look like Buffy was gone.

"I need a beer." Xander walks down the stairs towards his car.

Inside the school Elizabeth heads over to the dorms. Andrew right behind her says hi to the many girls that pass by him.

"This is my room," says Elizabeth as she opens the room. The room is pretty big with two beds and plenty of in between space. There's a little kitchen in the corner with a little frig.

"Miss don't you think it's a bit small?" says Andrew as he puts her suitcases down.

"No," says Elizabeth. "It's exactly the size that brochure showed." Andrew gives her a simple smile.

"I'll bring the rest of your stuff."

"Thank you Andrew." Elizabeth looks around the room and notice that the person that she will be sharing a room has already arrived. She looks at some of the pictures on the wall and her cd collection.

Elizabeth finds a mirror and looks at herself. She begins to fix her hair when a person comes into the room. She sees her through the mirror.

"Willow I have to talk to you?" says the girl who looks at Elizabeth as she turns around. "You're not Willow." Buffy looks at her and somehow sees a strange resemblance. "Where's Willow?"

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you are talking about."

"Buffy, what are you doing here?" ask Willow as she enters the room.

"Willow there's a stranger in your room," Buffy says pointing at Elizabeth as she puts her hat back on.

"Oh, no Buffy. She's my new roommate," says Willow. "Hi, I'm Willow and this is my friend Buffy. Who is very late for her first class on her first day."

"But Willow I need to speak to you," says Buffy as Willow pushes her out of the room.

"You can do it during lunch," says Willow as she closes the door on her friend. Willow laughs then turns to her roommate. "So where are you from?"

"England," replies Elizabeth not paying attention to Willow and walking over to the door.

"Wow, that's a long way from home," says Willow.

"That girl," says Elizabeth. "Doesn't she...look familiar?"

"She's my friend," says Willow. "Of course she should look familiar."

"No," says Elizabeth as she turns around and takes off her hat. Willow's eyes became wide. She gasps at what she saw.


	2. I'm Not Buffy, Really! Chapter two

Chapter two I'm Not Buffy, Really! Yep you guess it. There are two Buffy's. It's The Parent Trap. I don't see how people believe that Buffy is her nickname and that her real name is Elizabeth. Could someone explain? Well, do enjoy the story.  
  
"You have Buffy's face," says Willow. "How's this possible?"  
  
"I don't know," says Elizabeth.  
  
"Identical strangers," suggest Willow. "Wow. My gosh. I mean look you have that little thing at the end of your nose just like Buffy's."  
  
"What thing?" ask Elizabeth immediately turning to the mirror.  
  
"Never mind," says Willow.  
  
"Miss. Giles here are the rest of your things," says Andrew as he enters with a bunch of bags.  
  
"Thank you Andrew," says Elizabeth. Andrew puts the bag on the floor next to the kitchen. "I'll see you at Christmas." Andrew takes his hat off and says goodbye.  
  
"Who's that?" ask Willow.  
  
"My driver," replies Elizabeth.  
  
"You have a driver?"   
  
"Yes," says Elizabeth. She walks over to her bed and puts her hat down. Elizabeth begins to unpack her things. Willow sees that her clothes are too fancy for the vigorous work they must attend to at the school.  
  
"When's your first class?" ask Willow.  
  
"At ten thirty," she says. She looks at her watch and begins to change the time she has.  
  
"Well, my class starts in ten minutes." Willow grabs her books and begins to head to the door. "Maybe I'll see you at lunch. They have this great diner on campus. Everyone goes there."  
  
"Sure, I'll see you there," says Elizabeth. Willow waves goodbye and leaves.  
  
*******  
  
Elizabeth meets up with Willow at the diner just like she'd promise. Willow was hanging with her best friend, a guy, Xander. Willow waves over to her as she enters the diner. Xander was coming from the rest room when he sees Elizabeth, but he thinks she's Buffy.  
  
"Hey, Buffy I really think we should talk this over..." says Xander. "Dame it I'm in love with you and..." Xander grabs her and kisses her on the lips.  
  
Then from the entrance comes Buffy. She is in shock to see Xander already kissing another girl. Tara is right her beside her and Buffy pushes her way out of the diner. Tara follows her.  
  
Xander releases her and she's in total shock. Xander notices this but doesn't pay any attention to her expression.  
  
"Well, there's more of that where that came from," says Xander. He then makes his way out of the diner.   
  
Willow hurried over to Elizabeth and sees Xander leaving the diner.  
  
"Xander where..."  
  
"That guy kissed me," says Elizabeth. "Boy, your men are very friendly."  
  
"Oh, gee," says Willow. "He probably thought you were Buffy."  
  
"He seemed broken up about something," says Elizabeth as they walked over to the booth. "Like if your friend dumped him. But he was a hell of kisser." Elizabeth begins to breathe deeply as she touches her lips. She's reminded of her ex, Spike.   
  
"No way," says Willow. "Buffy's in love with Xander."  
  
"I don't know. It felt like it. He was trying to talk to me about something." She licks her lips and makes a strange face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Willow asks.  
  
"I think he was drinking," says Elizabeth. "I think your friend did dump him."  
  
**********  
  
About a week pass and Buffy was completely ignoring Xander. She was so mad at him and he had no idea why.  
  
"She keeps saying she saw me kiss another girl," says Xander to his friend Oz. "You believe me. Right Oz."  
  
"Of course I do," he replies. "I'm your friend."  
  
"I don't know where she's getting this."  
  
"Don't worry we'll figure it out."  
  
"Thanks Oz. What would I do without you?"  
  
"Nothing." Oz smiles at his friend and they head into the school.  
  
Willow and Elizabeth are walking through the hallways. Willow is talking to Elizabeth and telling her that Buffy has seemed distant from her.  
  
"I don't know why?"   
  
"Maybe it's the problem she is having with her boyfriend."  
  
"Yeah, but I know she'd come to me for advice."  
  
"Some people like to deal with their problems alone."  
  
"Buffy's not like that. She shares a lot."  
  
"Is she an only child?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's probably it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's repressing her anger onto herself. She's not getting the attention that she usually gets and so she locking herself in a dark room."  
  
"Where are you getting this?"  
  
"It was from a movie." Elizabeth smiles. "But maybe her being an only child could be the problem."  
  
"You might be right." Willow unlocks her dorm room door and they both enter the room. "I get the deal with the only child thing. It's not much fun that's for sure."  
  
"Yeah, you would have to make friends with a make believe talking pig called Mr. Gordo." Willow stares at Elizabeth. "What? You didn't have an animal to talk to."  
  
**********  
  
A couple of weeks later Buffy realizes that she doesn't want any more girls kissing her Xander shape boyfriend. She decides to take matters into her own hands.  
  
"Buffy don't do this," says Tara trying to stop her. Buffy just keeps walking down the hallway finding the classroom that Elizabeth is in.  
  
The class ends and Elizabeth comes out of the class unaware of what waits for her outside.   
  
"You bitch!" says Buffy as she punches Elizabeth in the face. She falls to the floor and people begin to say 'fight fight fight'. Elizabeth stands up and drops her books to the side. She swings at Buffy giving her a bloody nose.  
  
"Hey! What's going on here?" One of the teachers gets in between the two girls. "You two, to the deans office. Now." Buffy glares at Elizabeth and vice versa. They both headed to the dean's office.  
  
"My school has no space for violence," says the dean a woman with dark short hair. "I don't care why you were fighting because I know that it was a very insignificant reason. I'm I right." None of the girls answered.  
  
"It's incredible how two sisters would be fighting," says the dean, Jenny Calendar.  
  
"We're not sisters!" says Buffy rolling her eyes at Ms. Calendar.  
  
"I've never seen her before in my whole life." Elizabeth pulls her chin up and away from Buffy's view.  
  
"You are not," says the dean. "I could have sworn...Identical strangers. Not very common." Ms. Calendar looks at her watch.  
  
"I should expel the both of you," she says. "But I'm giving you a warning. The next time I see you two at each other throats I will see to it that this petty fight goes on your permanent record. It's that understood."  
  
"Yes, mam," they both say at the same time.  
  
"Thank you," says Ms. Calendar as she gets up and heads over to the door. She opens the door and the girls make their way out.  
  
"Look Buffy I think I know what's wrong with and I personally didn't deserve that punch."  
  
"You don't anything about me!" Buffy begins to walk away. 


	3. I'm Not Buffy, Really! Chapter three

I'm Not Buffy, Really! Chapter 3.Buffy and Elizabeth start to bond thanks to their friends Willow and Tara who put them into a room together so that they can talk. They begin to find out something's they didn't expect.  
  
Tara and Willow meet up between classes to talk about the rival between Buffy and Elizabeth. They walk outside and check to see that neither Buffy nor Elizabeth sees them.  
  
"We have to do something about this Willow," says Tara.  
  
"I know, but what can we do?"  
  
"Maybe we could...No we couldn't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We could try to put them together in room so they could talk to each other and work things out."  
  
"Tara that's a great idea."   
  
"Really," says Tara smiling at Willow.  
  
"Yeah, they could sort things out or scratch their eyes out."  
  
"You talk to Elizabeth and I'll talk to Buffy."  
  
"Alright," says Willow.  
  
"Willow!" calls Xander from the crowd. He runs over to them. "Do know where Buffy is?"  
  
"Xander I think you should know something," says Willow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Buffy..." Tara says as she sees Buffy walking over to the girls. Xander looks at Tara. "She's coming over." Xander turns around and sees Buffy with long hair. He looks at her strangely.  
  
"You're hair," says Xander. Buffy stops and immediately turns around. "Buffy!"  
  
"Xander maybe you should just stay away from Buffy." Tara gives him shy look.  
  
"Where ever you see her. She's a little mad."  
  
"Yeah, I heard she got into a fight with another girl." Xander turns to Willow. "What made her so mad?"  
  
"You know Buffy," says Willow.  
  
"I don't think I do anymore."  
  
"Xander, Buffy just needs some time cool off," says Tara. "You should just stay clear of her."  
  
"Fine," says Xander. He leaves the girls upset of what they asked him to do.  
  
*********  
  
Tara and Willow had talked to their friends and told them to meet each of them in Willow's room. Their friends fell for it.  
  
Buffy arrived first and opens the door. She calls for Tara. She finds it strange that she'd arrive before Tara. Then a couple seconds later Elizabeth arrives. Buffy turns around and sees her. She glares at her and is very furious at Tara.   
  
Buffy heads for the door but the door closes on her. Outside Willow and Tara pull the door close and tie the doorknob to the doorknob next to their room. They laugh and walk away.  
  
"I can't believe this," says Buffy looking at Elizabeth angrily. "My two best friends have turned on me." She throws her bag on Willows bed then sits on it.  
  
Elizabeth then slumps down on her bed. They stay quiet for little while then Buffy sighs and glares at Elizabeth. Then Buffy notices for the first time that Elizabeth looks a lot like her.  
  
"How come you look like me?" ask Buffy.  
  
"I don't know," replies Elizabeth. "Well I don't resemble you too much with the shiner you gave me." Buffy laughs.  
  
"I'm sorry." says Buffy. "I overreacted. I guess Xander thought you were me."  
  
"Yes, that was immediately what came to my mind."  
  
"You could cover it with make up," says Buffy. "Here." Buffy takes out her make up bag out of her bag and grabs the foundation. She puts some on Elizabeth and blends it.  
  
"Thanks," says Elizabeth in a soft tone. Buffy puts her things away. Silence fills the room. They both sighed at the same time. "I like your hair."  
  
"Thanks," replies Buffy. "Yours is nice too." They didn't have anything else to say. Buffy begins to bit her nails then stops when she sees that Elizabeth's nails looked beautiful. "So, where are from?"  
  
"England," replies Elizabeth.  
  
"Oh, I think my father is from there," says Buffy. "At least that what my mom told me."  
  
"I presume you're from Sunnydale."  
  
"Yep," says Buffy. "Not born here, but raised here." Elizabeth looks around the room and sets her eyes on Willow's calendar. She sees some big writing on a particular date. Elizabeth gets up and walks over to the calendar.  
  
"The twenty-six of September," says Elizabeth. Buffy turns around to look at Elizabeth.  
  
"That's my birthday," says Buffy.  
  
"That's my birthday too."  
  
"Weird..." says Buffy.  
  
"...Coincidence," says Elizabeth.   
  
"Oh, look we can go out the window," says Buffy looking at the window and walking toward it. She opens it and begins to climb out of it. Elizabeth looks at her as Buffy turns to her with a smile. "Well, I gotta go. I'll see you around." Buffy walks off leaving Elizabeth wondering about the birthday thing.  
  
*********  
  
About a month later the girls were okay with each other. They talked and even studied together. It was the end of October and the girl's head to the costume store. The school is holding a Halloween party at the gym.  
  
"Oh, how about this one?" ask Willow to Buffy with a smile.  
  
"Very funny Willow," says Buffy as she pulls out the witch costume Willow indicated.   
  
The girls were all going solo. Maybe at the party they'll find some guys that match their costumes.  
  
The night of the party the girls enter the gym, which was filled with people who are suppose to be dead and make believe people as well. Tara and Willow headed to the punch bowl.  
  
Buffy and Elizabeth are wearing two very distinct costumes. Buffy an old fashion middle class maiden and Elizabeth a black tight leather suit with a cat mask. They walk into the dance floor to reach a table when they see Xander dancing with a burnet wearing a short skirt. They think that her costume is either La Femma Nakita or she just a slut.  
  
Willow and Tara catch up to them and see the display on the dance floor. The girl had her hands all over him. Buffy begins to breathe so hard that it hurts because of her corset. (That's called jealousy!)  
  
"I've got an idea," says Elizabeth. The four girls huddled. Then Elizabeth walks over to where Xander is dancing with that other girl. Xander's eyes immediately see her in her leather suit. She takes off her mask and swings her hair around.   
  
"Hey, what's up?" ask the girl dancing with him. She looks behind her and sees the girl who he is looking at. "Who's she?" Xander takes his eyes off Elizabeth and looks at the girl in front of him, Faith.  
  
"Oh, her," says Xander with a smile. "She's just my..." He then sees Buffy in her maidens dress. She glances at him and walks off.  
  
"Excuse me," says Tara walking up to Xander and Faith. They turn to her. "Um, do you have a car?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" ask Faith. Xander is still looking around to find Buffy.   
  
'I didn't have drink yet. I could have sworn that I saw Buffy in two different outfits. How did she change so fast.' Xander is very confuse.  
  
"Xander!" Faith says. Xander looks at Faith. "I gotta go. They say they are towing my car." Xander nods his head.  
  
"Yeah, um you want me to go with?"  
  
"No I got it," says Faith as she follows Tara out of the gym. Buffy and Elizabeth start to walk toward Xander from each side. Xander sees them and begins to freak out. 'What the...' Then Buffy punches him in the face. Xander falls to the ground and everyone in the gym surrounds them. 


	4. I'm Not Buffy, Really! Chapter four

Chapter 4 I'm Not Buffy, Really! The girls now begin to get along, but when Buffy finds some deep dark secret from her mom out they both begin to contemplate their reality of their own lives.   
  
Buffy and Elizabeth are inseparable. Xander is going mad. He sees Buffy in one place then he turns around and sees Elizabeth waving at him.  
  
"So your dad is British?" asks Buffy. "Must be cool. I'd probably like a man with a British accent. I don't know. It sounds kind of sexy."  
  
"Well, I don't really see my dad in that way," says Elizabeth. Buffy eyes widen as she looks at Elizabeth. Then they both laugh.  
  
"He must be a really cool dad," says Buffy. "I mean letting you come all the way here to the states."  
  
"Yeah, he is," says Elizabeth as she pulls out her purse and looks for a picture of her dad.  
  
"Hey," says Willow as she walks up to 'the twins'.  
  
"Hi," both Buffy and Elizabeth say at the same time and in harmony. The two laugh.  
  
"So, what have you two been up to?" ask Willow.  
  
"Oh, the usual," says Buffy with an evil smirk.  
  
"You guys ready for the midterm coming up?" The three girls walk down the hallway.  
  
"Yes, Buffy and I are having a study session at her house," says Elizabeth. "Do want to join us?"  
  
"Love to guys, but I got a study session with Tara." Buffy and Elizabeth look at each other then at Willow. "What!" The twins smile at Willow.  
  
"Sure, you two have a nice time," says Buffy sarcastically.   
  
"Bye," says Elizabeth as they walk away. Willow looks at her friends and nods her head then walks away.  
  
***********  
  
Later that night the twins meet up at Buffy's house. It's not that far from the college. Buffy usually walks there. Everything is walking distance in Sunnydale.  
  
"Buffy we could of called my driver and have him drive us," Elizabeth suggest.  
  
"No, it really isn't that far," says Buffy. "Here we are."  
  
The girls walk over to the door and enter the house. Buffy closes the door.  
  
"Too bad my mom isn't here tonight." says Buffy as she hangs both their coats in a coat hanger. "She makes killer coco." Elizabeth smiles.  
  
"My mother use to love to make that," says Elizabeth.  
  
"Really!" says Buffy.  
  
"My mother was American," Elizabeth says.  
  
"Was," says Buffy.  
  
"Mother and father separated when I was very young." Elizabeth says.  
  
"Mine too," says Buffy. "How do you remember about the coco?"  
  
"My Aunt Anya use to make it for me. She was good friends with my mom. She told me a lot about her." The two head into the living room and sit down on the sofa. They pull out their books and notebooks.   
  
"I'll go get us some munchies," Buffy says getting up and heading into the kitchen.  
  
"What?" says Elizabeth.  
  
"Brain food," says Buffy. Elizabeth understands Buffy. Buffy enters the kitchen as Elizabeth starts to look around the house. Then from a distance she sees a picture that seems familiar. Elizabeth puts her notebook down on the table and walks over to the table farthest to the right. It has a collection of photographs. One particular face stood out.  
  
"Mom," says Elizabeth as she grabs the photograph and looks at it closely.  
  
"Hey, Elizabeth I couldn't decide on Cheetos or Doritos so I brought both," says Buffy as she enters the living room. Buffy looks at Elizabeth who is holding her mother's picture. She walks up to her and puts the chip bowls down on the table.  
  
"What are you doing with her picture?" ask Elizabeth turning to Buffy. Buffy looks at the picture in Elizabeth's hand.  
  
"That's my mom," replies Buffy.  
  
"No, but that's my mother too," says Elizabeth. Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"How could she be your mom? Than that would make us..." says Buffy.  
  
"Twin..." says Elizabeth as she puts the photograph back onto the table.   
  
"...Sisters." Buffy finishes her sentence. They became quiet for a moment. Buffy then turns around and heads up the stairs. Elizabeth follows her. Buffy enters her mother's room and turns right then left. She looks at her mothers closet and heads over to it. Buffy opens it and begins to pull boxes out throwing them onto the floor.  
  
Elizabeth stops at the doorway and watches Buffy pull out her mother's stuff out of a box. She then finds what she was looking for and walks over to the bed. Elizabeth walks over to Buffy and sits on the bed with her. Buffy is holding a picture in her hand. She hands it to Elizabeth and she looks at it.  
  
"I was looking for picture for my family tree and I found this picture," says Buffy. She pauses and looks at Elizabeth. "That's you." The picture has two babies on Buffy's mother's lap.  
  
********  
  
The girls stayed up late processing through their minds that they are sisters. Their parents have kept them apart for18 years.  
  
"I can't believe it," says Elizabeth. They head back down stairs and sat down on the sofa. Elizabeth pulls out her picture of her dad. She shows it to Buffy. Buffy looks at it and walks over to the picture frame from the table of her mom. She pulls it out of the frame and walks back over to the sofa.   
  
They both turn their parent's pictures over and find some writing. Buffy grabs Elizabeth's picture and puts them together on the coffee table.   
  
Buffy reads the passage. 'I will always love you. Love, Rupert.'  
  
"That's my dad's handwriting," says Elizabeth. Buffy turns to Elizabeth. She touches the ink on the back of the photograph. "I usually call him Giles.  
  
Elizabeth turns the two photographs around and sees her parents during happy times. Her dad has his arm around her mom and they were both smiling.  
  
"I always wondered whose arm was that?" says Buffy. "It's my father's." Buffy gets a little teary and tries to hold it in.  
  
"And this beautiful woman here is my mother," says Elizabeth feeling happy that she finally knows what her mother looks like.  
  
Buffy begins to stare at the floor. It seems very interesting somehow. Elizabeth looks at her newfound sister.  
  
"Buffy," says Elizabeth. Buffy looks at her sister.  
  
"I've got an idea," says Buffy.  
  
"What?" ask Elizabeth. Buffy gets up and turns to Elizabeth.  
  
"You want to get to know mom and I want to get to know dad," says Buffy. Elizabeth stands up. "We could switch places."  
  
"Switch," says Elizabeth. "Buffy I don't think it's going to work. We are way too different."  
  
"I so can do a British accent."  
  
"You think that we can pull this off?"  
  
"I think so." Buffy grabs her sister's hand. "We can do it." 


	5. I'm Not Buffy, Really! Chapter five

I'm No Buffy, Really Chapter 5. The girls begin to work to learn each other's traits like the back of their hands. Winter break is coming up and the girls put their plan into motion. Buffy goes to England and Elizabeth stays in Sunnydale.  
  
The girls head over to Elizabeth's dorm room after their last class. Elizabeth closes the door and then pulls two water bottles out from the mini frig.  
  
"Okay, how are you getting the list I gave you?" ask Elizabeth as she hands Buffy a water bottle. Buffy takes it and nods here head.  
  
"I'm getting it," replies Buffy as she takes a sip of water. Elizabeth sits down beside her. "How about you?"  
  
"I've got it," says Elizabeth. "I took theater in high school. I think this will be easy."  
  
"Hey, who's this William guy?" Buffy looks at Elizabeth curious.  
  
"He's my ex-boyfriend. I thought he was important just incase he comes by." Elizabeth stands up. "He calls his self Spike."  
  
"Oh, why?"  
  
"Never mind about that," says Elizabeth. "Mom has sister?"  
  
"It's really her best friend," says Buffy. "She's the dean of this school."  
  
"Ms. Calendar," says Elizabeth. "Oh Buffy. I think she knows how to tell us apart. She'll know."  
  
"Not if you act like me really good."   
  
"Should we tell Willow and Tara? Maybe they could help." Buffy thinks about it.  
  
"Yeah, maybe they could help. Especially around Ms. Calendar. She's very suspicious."  
  
"I guess mom never told Ms. Calendar that she had twins."  
  
"I don't think so." Buffy looks at the paper then puts it down. "First thing we need to do is the hair."  
  
"Mine."  
  
"No mine," says Buffy unhappy about it. "And dying it too. What color is that?"  
  
"It's my natural color."  
  
"Oh so that's what it was."  
  
"We could go to a beauty saloon..."  
  
"Nah, don't need that."  
  
"But your hair how..."  
  
"I've got it covered. Trust me."  
  
*******  
  
Buffy called in for reinforcements Willow and Tara. The girls told them the truth that they are really twin sisters and that they each want to meet their other parent. They agreed on helping them with anything they can.  
  
Willow cut Buffy's hair the same shoulder length as Elizabeth's.  
  
"Buffy you do look cute with it like that," says Willow as she finishes. Buffy looks at herself in a mirror.   
  
"Not bad."  
  
"Now for color," says Tara coming over to Buffy with gloves and a bowl with hair coloring in it.   
  
A half an hour later, Tara gives Buffy a mirror to look at her new hair do. Elizabeth looks at her sister and sees double. The two girls look exactly alike.  
  
"Amazing," they both say at the same time.  
  
They then begin to practice their characteristics on Willow and Tara. They start to get the clothes that they each need to wear.  
  
"No way. I am not wearing that," says Buffy. "I'll look like a..."  
  
"Buffy," says Elizabeth. "This is what I would wear."  
  
"I don't see you wear this in school," says Buffy.  
  
"Okay, so I hide the way I really dress from dad," says Elizabeth.  
  
"So you're me like me then I think," says Buffy with an evil smile. They both laugh.  
  
"So, you're going to wear it?"  
  
"Alright. This is for dad not for you." Buffy puts the clothes on her bed.  
  
"What do I get to wear?" ask Elizabeth. Buffy gives an evil grin and goes over to her closet.  
  
"This," says Buffy. Elizabeth looks at the clothes as Buffy lays it down on her bed. She then looks up at her sister. "You are truly the bad seed." Buffy glares at her sister and nods her head.  
  
********  
  
In a couple of day it was winter vacation time. The girls had all planed. They had everything packed in their suitcases and said goodbye to each other.  
  
"Buffy the first person you have to convince is Andrew." Buffy grabs her suitcase and tilts her hat to the side. "He's coming to pick you up right now."  
  
"Okay, how do I look?"  
  
"Like me," says Elizabeth.  
  
"Thanks for the complement," says Buffy in a sarcastic tone. "Do you remember your stuff?" Elizabeth nods her head.  
  
"You call me the minute you get home okay," says Elizabeth.  
  
"I will." Buffy walks out of the room and heads outside to look for Andrew. She sees the limo and heads toward it. A couple feet away is Xander. He sees 'Buffy' walking over to a limo. He watches from a distance as Andrew gets out from the limo and helps Buffy with her suitcases.  
  
"Let me get this for you Miss," says Andrew as he pulls her suitcases away from her.  
  
"Thanks...I mean thank you Andrew." Andrew nods his head and puts the suitcases in the trunk. He then opens the door for 'Buffy' and closes it.  
  
Xander start to walk down the stairs and 'Buffy' sees him staring at the limo. She looks away and limo drives off leaving Xander wondering was that really Buffy.  
  
Back in the dorm Elizabeth grabs her things and heads out. She passes by some friends and walks out the main doors where she sees Xander looking daze. 'Elizabeth' wonders what he looking at and decides to go up to him, but something in her head stops her.  
  
"I'm not with him any more. I want to see other people. So don't even think about doing anything with him." Buffy had told Elizabeth.  
  
"Fine I won't," says Elizabeth. "But he so cute." 'Elizabeth' walks away as Xander turns around. He sees 'Elizabeth' walking really fast down some steps. He quickly follows her.  
  
Elizabeth arrives at her mother's house and this time to see her mother for the very first time. She takes a deep breath and begins to walk towards the door.  
  
Xander stops about three feet from the house and sees her sort of hesitate from entering the house. He finds this strange.  
  
Elizabeth unlocks the door and enters the house. She looks around the house and takes in the air of some kind of home cook meal.  
  
"Mom, I'm home," says Elizabeth. She had always wanted to say that her entire life. She puts her stuff next to the stairs and heads over to kitchen.  
  
"Hi sweetie. I made your favorite." Joyce puts the tray in the oven then turns to her daughter who had tears in her eyes. "Buffy, why are you crying." Joyce takes her mittens off and goes over to 'Elizabeth'. "I just missed you I guess," says Elizabeth. Joyce gives her smile and hugs her daughter.  
  
"Well, I miss you too, but sweet heart you only live three blocks away. Oh my what did you do to your hair?"   
  
"Decided a new look was in order. Do you like it?"   
  
"It's beautiful Buffy." Then someone ruin the mother daughter moment by knocking on the door.   
  
"I'll get it. You can set the table." Joyce heads to get the door.   
  
When Joyce opens the door Elizabeth can see from the dinning room who it is.  
  
"Xander, it's been such a long time."  
  
"Hi Ms. Summers. I've been meaning to stop by and say hello, but I've been so busy with schoolwork and all."  
  
"Same with Buffy. Would you like to have dinner with us?" 'Elizabeth' comes over.  
  
"No," says Elizabeth unable to find anymore words to say.  
  
"Buffy!" says Joyce.   
  
"I mean do we have enough food?"  
  
"Well, of course we do Buffy," says Joyce. "Come right in Xander. Why don't you help Buffy get the table ready?" Joyce heads over to the kitchen. Xander enters the house and closes the door behind him. Elizabeth turns away from Xander.  
  
He goes over to her and before he could get his finger on her shoulder she turns quickly.  
  
"Will you excuse me?" she says as she hands him her fork then leaves the room.  
  
*******  
  
A couple hours later Buffy arrives in London with Andrew. Buffy takes her hat off and fans herself a little. Then she sees a limo drive by right in front her. From the drivers sit is a very handsome British man with a big smile.   
  
"Elizabeth," says the man as he goes up to her and hugs her. 'Buffy' becomes speechless. "I miss you so much."  
  
"Dad..." 'Buffy begins to say. "I miss you too." She gives him a hug.  
  
"Well come on. There are so many things we need to catch up on." Andrew puts the suitcases in the trunk and opens the door for the two. "Thank you Andrew."  
  
"Yes sir," says Andrew as he heads to the driver seat.   
  
They arrive in a big place with wide-open terrain. Buffy is mesmerized at the sight. Andrew opens the door and Giles helps 'Buffy' out from the car. They enter the house and it's enormous. Buffy just could not keep her mouth close. She closes it as soon as someone comes over to her.  
  
"Aunt Anya," says 'Buffy' not too sure but she is right. Blonde semi slutty outfit that's Anya.  
  
"Hey sweetie how's it been?" Giles and 'Buffy' look at Anya. "What? That's what the kids say now a days."  
  
"I'm good Anya," replies 'Buffy'.  
  
"Elizabeth I'd like you to meet someone." Giles take her hand and leads her into the living room. There on the sofa sat a woman with blonde curly hair. She turns around and looks at 'Buffy' and Giles. "Elizabeth meets Glory Benjamin."   
  
"Huh." 


	6. I'm Not Buffy, Really! Chapter six

Chapter 6 I'm Not Buffy, Really! The girl's switch places and they begin to discover something's that start up conflicts.  
  
Back in the states Xander and Joyce are having dinner without 'Elizabeth'. Joyce wonders what could be wrong with her daughter.  
  
"Why don't I go check on her?" says Xander as he gets up from the table.   
  
"Oh thank you Xander. See if you can get her down for some desert," says Joyce as she picks up the dishes from the table. Xander runs up the stairs and knocks on 'Elizabeth's' door.   
  
"Buffy," Xander calls. "Are you alright?" He doesn't get a response and he tries to open the door. 'Elizabeth' inside is sitting on Buffy's bed and does not want Xander to come in. She was warned by Buffy to try to stay far away from him and he ends up following her home.  
  
"Xander you should go," says 'Elizabeth'. She turns away from him trying not to look at him.  
  
"Buffy why?" ask Xander. "What did I do wrong? Out of the blue you decide you want to see other people..."  
  
"I do," says 'Elizabeth' with a slip of her British accent. Her eyes grow big. "I really wish that you would understand that I can't see you anymore."  
  
"Is there someone else?" 'Elizabeth' pauses for a moment.  
  
"No, I mean yes," says 'Elizabeth'. "Xander it's really none of your business."  
  
"All right," says Xander bowing his head. "I just have one last thing to say."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll always love you Buffy," says Xander. "No matter what." He stays a moment at the doorway then walks off. As he walks down the hall he heard a distance whimper, but he ignored it and headed downstairs.  
  
"So, did you get her to come down? I have no idea what's wrong with her."  
  
"Sorry Ms. Summers. I gotta go."  
  
"What about desert?"  
  
"Thanks. I think you should go upstairs with your daughter," says Xander as he grabs his coat and opens the door. Joyce looks at him strangely and looks up the stairs. Xander leaves the Summers' residence as Joyce heads up the stairs and towards her daughter's room.  
  
"Buffy," calls Joyce from the doorway of her room. She turns on the light and sees her daughter on her bed crying. "What's wrong?" She goes to her side and pulls her close. 'Elizabeth' looks at her mom straight in the eyes. That reminds Joyce of someone she knew long ago. She then hugs her mom really tight and cries on her shoulder.  
  
*********  
  
In England, 'Buffy's' second day, she decides to explore. First she gets lost then one the maids help her. She told the maid that it's been so long since she's been there that she forgot where everything is.  
  
'Buffy' enters Giles' study. There she sees a big painting of herself as child, but she knows it's really Elizabeth. She begins to search through some drawers. 'Buffy' has no idea what she looking for but somehow found something interesting.  
  
Suddenly she hears her dad coming. She quickly takes the paper and stuffs it down her shirt and hides it. Into the room enters Giles and Glory, his fiance. Giles expalined everything to her the day that she came.  
  
******  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Elizabeth meet Glory Benjamin." 'Buffy' was in shock that her father would find this woman attractive. "Elizabeth."  
  
"Um, sorry. I...nice to meet you Ms. Benjamin." 'Buffy' goes over to shake her hand. She gives her a half smile and looks at her dad. Giles has never seen this face that his daughter made, but it looks to him fondly familiar.  
  
"When you said she's all grown up you meant it Ripper," says Glory. "She's absolutely beautiful. Takes after you right." Giles laughs and Glory grabs his hand. 'Buffy' coughs loudly. Giles looks at 'Buffy'.  
  
"I need something to drink," says 'Buffy'. One of the servants enters the room with tea. 'Buffy' grabs the teacup and passes the maid. She heads over to Giles' bar and pours herself a cup of scotch. Giles' eyes grew and he takes off his glasses.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Giles is shock at his daughter drinking scotch like him. It also reminded him of someone else too. 'Buffy' looks at her dad, drinks a cup of scotch, and puts the cup down. "You never drink. Did you learn this habit in America?"  
  
"Ah, yeah," says 'Buffy'. "I need to go now. I mean excuse me." 'Buffy' leaves the room as Anya enters the room.  
  
"Is that scotch I smell on her?" ask Anya. Giles nods his head and looks at Glory.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry about my daughter's behavior," says Giles. "She doesn't act like this."  
  
"I'm sure she's an angel like you said Ripper," says Glory. "She just needs to adjust to her habitat where there is a new animal in the jungle."  
  
"Yes, of course," says Giles.  
  
******  
  
Present time:  
  
'Buffy' hides under her dads desk. Giles and Glory start to make out. 'Buffy' really wants to gag and rolls her eyes.  
  
"Ripper I really like to get much closer to you," says Glory still kissing Giles on the lips. "I want you right now."  
  
"Glory," says Giles. "I really would but I need to tell Elizabeth."  
  
"Oh Ripper," Glory whined. She walks away and towards Giles' desk. She sits on the desk and lifts her leg up. Giles raises his eyes at the sight. "You have to tell her the truth somehow Ripper."  
  
"I will tell her," says Giles. "Today we're going out to lunch. I tell her then."  
  
"Then we can get to the real reason for this relationship," says Glory as she approaches Giles and kisses him on the lips. "Don't forget that." She walks out of the room leaving Giles to slump down on the sofa.  
  
"So what do you want to tell me?" ask 'Buffy' coming out from under the desk. Giles almost jumps off the sofa.  
  
"Elizabeth. What are you doing hiding behind my desk?"  
  
"Are you engage with Glory?"  
  
"Elizabeth please sit down," says Giles.  
  
"No!" 'Buffy' shouts at Giles. "Tell me the truth."  
  
"Why are you acting like this Elizabeth?" says Giles. "Is this what you learn from those American's. That's it you are not going back there."  
  
"This has nothing to do with that!" says 'Buffy'. "This has everything to do with you. You are engage to that slute and you don't have the decency to tell me the truth!"  
  
"Don't you dare blame this on me," says Giles. "I have every right to find someone. And how dare you call her a slute! That's the last straw Elizabeth."  
  
"What is going on in here?" says Anya walking into the room coming between the two. "It sounds like a war."  
  
"Elizabeth you are confined in your room until further notice," says Giles in a firm tone. "Is that understood?" 'Buffy' glares at her father then looks away from him. Giles then storms out of the room slamming the door behind him.  
  
"What did you two fight about?" ask Anya 'Buffy'. "You never fight. Well, there was that one time. When your father found out about William."  
  
"Anya," says 'Buffy'. "You seem to know dad really well."  
  
"Yeah, he's my brother," says Anya. "What you expect?"  
  
"Why did he break up with my mom?"  
  
"Elizabeth this is something we really try not talk about. I mean we all promised for your father's sake."  
  
"I want to know what happen?" Anya looks at 'Buffy' then goes over to the sofa and sits down. 'Buffy goes over to her side and sits down with her.  
  
"They had a fight," says Anya. "Kind like the one you just had with your father. There was a lot of screaming and they woke up the neighbors." 'Buffy' stares at Anya in a very strange way.  
  
"What were they fighting about?"  
  
"The silliest things," says Anya. "Mostly about what they each gave up when they married and settled down. I think that he's come to realize that Joyce was the only woman he could ever love. But he refuses to believe that and searches for someone fill in the emptiness inside."  
  
"So deep in his heart he still loves her?" says 'Buffy'. "Why doesn't he go to her?"  
  
"Because he's not man enough to do it," says Anya.   
  
"What about this Glory chick?"  
  
"She's out for money," replies Anya. "I mean my brother is an attractive man but no way he'd attract that kind of girl." "Buffy' laughs at that.  
  
"Will help me Anya?" says 'Buffy'. "We got to stop this." Anya agrees and notices something's about Elizabeth. 


	7. I'm Not Buffy, Really! Chapter seven

Chapter 7 I'm Not Buffy, Really. Buffy has gathered allies in England and she will soon have someone else who will join in the fight. Back in the states Elizabeth tires to get her mom to talk about her father.  
  
'Elizabeth' and her mom decided to have a picnic at the park. It was a nice and sunny day in Sunnydale.   
  
"Buffy, honey there's so many things I don't know about you since you left to college," says Joyce. "I really want to know what's going on?"  
  
"Mom, my life can be kind of complicated," says 'Elizabeth.'  
  
"Honey, where did that British accent come from?"  
  
"Why don't you tell me?" says Buffy.  
  
"What on earth do you mean?"  
  
"Maybe I got from dad," says 'Elizabeth'. Joyce looks at her daughter almost shocking on her sandwich. 'Elizabeth' gives her mom some water. Joyce drinks a bit.  
  
"Buffy. You want to know more about your father. Is this what your getting at?"  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"You are right," says Joyce. "The British accent comes from your father. He's from England."  
  
"Why did you divorce?" ask 'Elizabeth'.  
  
"Oh, very stupid reasons," says Joyce. "He was a very smart man but I guess he didn't know a thing about love."  
  
"Do you still love him?"  
  
"Buffy! What kind of question is that?"  
  
"I want to know. Do you?" Joyce waits a couple seconds then looks straight into her green eyes.   
  
"Yes. Are you happy now?" says Joyce. 'Elizabeth' smiles and so does her mom. "Now let me ask you a question?"  
  
"Go on," says 'Elizabeth'.  
  
"What happen between you and Xander?" ask Joyce. "He is such a sweet boy. Why did you break up?"  
  
"Mom that's really personal," says 'Elizabeth'.  
  
"Your question was personal as well," says Joyce.   
  
"Um, I just didn't love him enough to be together," says 'Elizabeth' talking about her own experience with her ex in England.   
  
"That's too bad," says Joyce. " I really thought he was the right one for you. Well, we can dream can we?" 'Elizabeth' nods her head.  
  
*******  
  
In England 'Buffy' looks at her clock and picks up the phone. She dials a number and waits for an answer.  
  
"Hello," says a voice that sounds like hers.  
  
"Elizabeth," says Buffy. "I have some important news."  
  
"Buffy," says Elizabeth as she closes her door to her room. "What's the news?"  
  
"Dad's engaged," says Buffy.  
  
"What!" Elizabeth shouts. She puts her hand over her mouth and looks at the door.  
  
"Yeah, it's some girl after dad's money. At least that's what Anya thinks."  
  
"That's impossible. He never told me anything," says Elizabeth.  
  
"Don't worry I yelled at him for you," says Buffy.  
  
"Gee, thanks," says Elizabeth. "What else?"  
  
"I know that dad is still in love with mom."  
  
"Mom is still in love dad too."  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" ask Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, we can get them back together," says Elizabeth.  
  
"All we need to do is give em a little push," says Buffy.  
  
"First you gotta get this other woman out of the way," says Elizabeth.   
  
"Already planning that," says Buffy. "You've gotta get mom here as soon as possible. She needs a new wardrobe. Tara and Willow will help."  
  
"Alright," says Elizabeth. "See you soon."  
  
"Love ya sis," says Buffy.  
  
"Love ya," says Elizabeth as she hangs up. Joyce walks into the room.  
  
"Who were you talking to?"  
  
"Um, Tara," says 'Elizabeth'.   
  
******  
  
'Buffy' hangs up and suddenly hears a tap at her window. She walks over to the window and looks out. Outside she sees a man with bleach blonde hair wearing black.  
  
"You must be William," says 'Buffy' to herself. "Elizabeth he's hot. Why did you dump him?" 'Buffy' opens the window and peers out. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I had to come to see you," says William but to his friends Spike.   
  
"Hold on," says 'Buffy' who locks her bedroom door and returns to her window. "Come up." Spike is surprise that she allowed him to climb up to her window and into her room. As he comes over the window he stumbles and falls on top of 'Buffy'. Spike looks at her and tilts his head to the side. "Romeo would you off me." Spike gets up and helps her up.  
  
"Elizabeth I..." Spike begins but is stop by 'Buffy's' fingers on his lip. She hears her dad talking outside her room.  
  
"My gosh," says 'Buffy'. "He's coming. Quick in the bathroom." She pushes him to the bathroom and closes the door.   
  
Someone knocks at her door. 'Buffy' calmly goes over to it. She fixes her dress then unlocks her door.  
  
"Who is it?" she asks before opening.  
  
"Open the door Elizabeth. It's you father." 'Buffy' opens the door and Giles enters. "Elizabeth sit down. I need to tell you this and treat you like any adult. I'm engage to Glory Benjamin and we will be married in three weeks. You have no say in this in what so ever. This is my own life and you shall not decide for me what I should and shouldn't do. She'll be my wife and that's the end of it." 'Buffy' had a very angry look on her face.  
  
"Fine!" She turns around and looks at the bathroom door.  
  
"Alright," says Giles thinking he got through to her. He heads out the door. "Would you at least give her chance and get to know her? Would you do that for me?"   
  
"Okay," says 'Buffy' in a tiny voice. Giles smiles and closes the door behind him.  
  
The bathroom door opens and Spike comes out.  
  
"You're dad's getting married," says Spike. "That's gotta be hard." 'Buffy' goes over to Spike and starts to cry on him. He then puts his arms around her and holds her close to comforts her.  
  
"I need your help," says 'Buffy' to Spike. She releases him and looks at him straight into his blue eyes. Her mouth seems to fall open.  
  
"Elizabeth are you okay?" ask Spike. 'Buffy' closes her mouth.  
  
"Um, yeah," says 'Buffy'. She turns away from Spike then walks over to the door. "I don't want my father to marry this Glory girl. I need some dirt on her. How could you help me with that?" Spike raises an eyebrow.  
  
********  
  
"Good morning sweet heart," says Joyce as 'Elizabeth' comes into the kitchen. "What are we going to do today?"  
  
"Lets go shopping mom," says 'Elizabeth.' Her mother lowers her coffee then looks at her daughter.   
  
"What's the special occasion?" ask Joyce.  
  
"No special occasion," says 'Elizabeth' as she turns around. "Yet."  
  
The girls head out to the mall. Tara, Willow, 'Elizabeth' and Joyce head out. It's hunting season and they got bring home the bacon. Grabbing every type of stylish wear they could to put on Joyce they seem exhausted as they came to the food court.   
  
"Gosh, shopping is a tiresome sport," says 'Elizabeth'. She drops down on one of the chairs in the court. Her mom right beside her looks at her daughter.  
  
"Honey, you never got tire of shopping your whole life," says Joyce.  
  
"Ms. Summers we did do a lot shopping," says Tara. "It really could tire anyone out."  
  
"Well, I guess your right," says Joyce. "I don't know what am I going to do with all this clothes. I don't go out much."  
  
"Mom it's good to make yourself feel better with clothes," says 'Elizabeth'. Tara and Willow become in shock. She is beginning to sound like Buffy more and more each day.  
  
"You're right honey," says Joyce. "Lets get something to eat and continue the spree." Joyce heads over to check out what she wants to eat. Tara and Willow smile at 'Elizabeth' and follow Ms. Summers.   
  
'Elizabeth' is about to get up when she suddenly loses balance. Surprising someone was quick and catches her. The guys pushes her up to a standing position and 'Elizabeth' turns around.  
  
"Thank you so much I..." There in front of her stands Xander. 'Elizabeth' stays silent for a moment. "Thanks." She then begins to walk away.  
  
"Buffy..." Xander bows his head and he too begins to walk away. 'Elizabeth' turns around and watches him walk off. Tara and Willow come back with some yummy goodness but 'Elizabeth didn't seem hungry.  
  
Later that day Joyce was getting the cars while the girls waited for her come around to put all the bags in the trunk. 'Elizabeth' didn't seem as happy as she was when they began shopping. Willow nudged her on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you okay Elizabeth?" ask Willow. 'Elizabeth' looks at her concern friends.  
  
"I know Buffy said that I should stay away from Xander but somehow it's really getting hard for me."  
  
"Why?" ask Tara. 'Elizabeth' looks at Tara.  
  
"Cause I think I'm in love with him," says 'Elizabeth'. 


	8. I'm Not Buffy, Really! Chapter eight

Chapter 8 I'm Not Buffy, Really. Buffy puts her plan in action to get rid of Glory, but will it be enough to call off the wedding? Elizabeth begins to explore time being with Xander and Buffy explores being Spike.   
  
England: Plan A.  
  
'Buffy' and Anya were talking in the kitchen privately until Giles enters. The two girls stay quite and don't look at Giles. Giles looks at them both, grabs an apple from the fruit bowl, and leaves the kitchen.  
  
"Think he's getting suspicious?" ask Anya.  
  
"Nah," says 'Buffy'. "He doesn't know anything. Okay, Spike is going to come over and pretend to be the delivery boy. We will be watching from the guesthouse."  
  
"What about your dad?" ask Anya. "He knows Spike. If he sees him..."  
  
"Don't worry I got that covered," says 'Buffy'. "Dad's going to stay in the living room."  
  
"Huh," says Anya.  
  
"I put a little something in his tea to make him sleepy," says 'Buffy'.  
  
"You poison your father," says Anya.   
  
"Nah, it's just...it's not going to hurt him," says 'Buffy'. "Look here comes Spike."  
  
Spike comes around the back of the house and into the backyard. He sees Glory sitting at table reading a book. Spike walks over to her and blocks her light.  
  
"Would you excuse me..." Glory says as she pulls down her glasses and looks up at Spike. "Well, hello. Who are you?" Spike gives her a smile and laughs a little.  
  
"No one got the door. I'm a delivery boy. I have a package for Mr. Giles," he says.   
  
"Right place," says Glory getting up. "I'll sign it for him." Glory grabs his clipboard and signed. Spike looks at 'Buffy' and shrugs.  
  
"It's not working," says Anya.  
  
"I guess we move to plan B," says 'Buffy'.  
  
"What's plan B?" ask Anya.  
  
"Hell if I know," says 'Buffy'. Anya looked at 'Buffy' and starts to have thoughts. This girl is so different from the girl that left England four months ago.  
  
"Rupert honey," says Glory as she head inside.  
  
"Oh no," says 'Buffy'. She quickly comes from hiding and heads over to Spike.  
  
"She was a little flirtatious," says Spike. "But nothing."  
  
"What is it Glory?" ask Giles as he comes out of the living room. 'Buffy's' eyes widen as she sees her father head outside. 'He didn't drink the tea.' 'Buffy' thought this. 'Buffy' had to think fast.  
  
"Oh, Elizabeth's going to kill me," says 'Buffy' as she grabs Spike and kisses him on the lips. He drops his clipboard and puts his arms around her. Giles sees this and he recognizes the boy. He becomes very angry. 'Buffy' releases him and he tilts his head. "Go." She turns around to Giles. Spike runs out of the backyard.  
  
"Elizabeth I told you..." 'Buffy' walks over to Giles.  
  
"I have nothing to do with your life and you have nothing to do with mine." 'Buffy' walks right by him. Anya from the guesthouse is relief and quickly runs into the kitchen.  
  
******  
  
"I know you guys can't really see how this is happening," says 'Elizabeth'. "But it is. It's not that I feel bad that Buffy dumped him, it's the fact that he's sweet and passionate."  
  
"Um Elizabeth," says Willow. "This defiantly was not part of the plan."  
  
"I know," says 'Elizabeth' as she gets up and walks around the living room. "It's just the way I feel."  
  
"I know how you feel," says Willow. "I had a crush on Xander when we were in high school. But he was too busy making googly eyes at Buffy to notice me."  
  
"You liked Xander," says Tara. "That's so cute." Willow blushes.  
  
"I think the big problem here is," says 'Elizabeth'. "Does he like me?"  
  
"Well, yeah he does," says Tara.  
  
"No," says Willow. "He likes Buffy."  
  
"Right," says 'Elizabeth' a little jealous of her sister for the first time.  
  
"Who likes Buffy?" ask Joyce coming down the stairs with a new outfit on.  
  
"Um some guy," says Willow. "Ms. Summers you really look nice in that one."  
  
"Yeah, mom that's perfect," says 'Elizabeth'.  
  
"Honey, I just got a phone call about some airline tickets to England," says Joyce. "What is that all about?"  
  
"Um, I have no idea mom," says 'Elizabeth'. Tara and Willow head over to the door.  
  
"Bye Buffy, Ms. Summers," they both say and leave. They both wipe their fake sweat off their foreheads but feel really bad leaving 'Elizabeth' all alone. Then they see Xander walking to his house. Willow runs over to him. Tara follows.  
  
"Xander I need your help," says Willow out of breath.  
  
"What is it Willow?" ask Xander concern.  
  
"Could you do me this real big favor and go to Buffy's house and help her with something," says Willow.  
  
"Why do you want me to do that Willow?" ask Xander. "She doesn't want to know anything about me."  
  
"Xander, please," says Willow putting that face that you could never say no to. Tara laughs at it and Xander agrees. He runs over to the house and opens the door.  
  
"Buffy you tell me what you're up to right now!" says Joyce as 'Elizabeth' walks towards the door. "The tickets who are they for?" The door opens and Xander enters. 'Elizabeth' is startled.  
  
"Ms. Summers they're mine," says Xander. Joyce turns to Xander.  
  
"Yours," says Joyce. "Why would you want to go to England?"  
  
"England," says Xander as he looks at 'Elizabeth'. "I ah have a family member there."  
  
"He ask Willow and I she ask me," says Buffy. Xander looks at 'Elizabeth' then at Joyce.  
  
"Oh," says Joyce. "I'm so sorry Buffy." Joyce walks back upstairs.  
  
******  
  
'Elizabeth' and Xander walk out of the house and onto the porch. 'Elizabeth' looks at Xander and he looks back at her.  
  
"Thanks," says 'Elizabeth'. "How did you..."  
  
"Willow and Tara," says Xander.  
  
"Oh," says 'Elizabeth'.  
  
"Why did you want a ticket to England," ask Xander.  
  
"I always wanted to go there and I wanted to know how much it would cost," replies 'Elizabeth' with a smile.  
  
"Oh," says Xander.  
  
"Yes, well," says 'Elizabeth'.  
  
"Buffy," says Xander.  
  
"Yes," says 'Elizabeth' looking up at him.  
  
"Your welcome," says Xander. 'Elizabeth' looks down. He begins to walk off the porch.  
  
"Xander," calls 'Elizabeth'. Xander turns around.  
  
"Thanks again," says 'Elizabeth' kicking herself for not saying what she really wanted to say. Xander walks off and 'Elizabeth' enters the house.  
  
*******  
  
England: Plan B.  
  
Anya and 'Buffy' are in the dinning hall and are expecting Glory to come by at any moment. Their plan is to begin to talk about some big money that Giles will be getting soon.  
  
"So your dad wants to keep this a secret," says Anya. Cue Glory coming down the hallway. "The money is coming in today."  
  
"How much?" ask 'Buffy'.  
  
"Five million," says Anya. 'Buffy' looks at Anya. "He is going to put it in the safe in the study."  
  
"Why so much?" ask 'Buffy'. Glory catches the bait. She gets close to the door and listens in. "It's not a smart idea to bring so much money into the house."  
  
"Well, that's how he wants it," says Anya. "You can't change his mind for anything."  
  
"Yeah, I know that," says 'Buffy'. The two girls walk out of the room and Glory enters with a smile.   
  
"I guess I'll be getting some money real soon," says Glory. Anya and 'Buffy' listen to her from the other room.   
  
"Fish on hook," says 'Buffy' with a smile.   
  
Later that day 'Buffy' is walking in the gardens. Spike shows up like he promised. He was going to be plan C, but they don't need it.  
  
"Hey," says Spike.   
  
"Hi," says 'Buffy'. "We got her."  
  
"Really," says Spike.  
  
"She wants my dads money," says 'Buffy'. "I know it. They are so predictable."   
  
"Um Elizabeth," says Spike as he steps in front of her. 'Buffy' puts on a confuse face. "I just to be clear here. Yesterday when you kiss me, Was that to make your dad angry?"  
  
'Buffy' pauses for a moment. "Yeah," she says as she touches her lips.  
  
"Oh," says Spike bowing his head and stepping aside.  
  
"I'm sorry," says 'Buffy' grabbing his hand. Spike looks at her hand and pans up to her face. The two continue to walk in silence. 


	9. I'm Not Buffy, Really! Chapter nine

Chapter 9 I'm Not Buffy, Really. Elizabeth is caught red handed and must tell the truth to her mom. In England Giles doesn't notice that Glory is stealing his money from under his nose.   
  
'Elizabeth' counts her money for the tickets she is going to buy tonight. Willow and Tara are taking her to buy them. It's two. One for her and one for her mom.  
  
"Honey, will you..." Joyce says entering her room and sees her daughter putting a lot of money into her purse. "Buffy where did you get all that money?"  
  
"Mom," says 'Elizabeth' as she turns around. "I thought you went to work." Joyce walks over to 'Elizabeth' and takes the money from her hand. 'Elizabeth's' purse falls to the ground and all of her contents fall out of it. They both go to the ground to get the contents but 'Elizabeth' was not fast enough and her mother found her ID.  
  
At first she doesn't say anything then she looks at Elizabeth stun. She looks at the ID, which says Elizabeth Giles with the resident of London, England.  
  
"Mom," says Elizabeth in an innocent voice. Joyce opens her mouth and nothing comes out of it. She stands up and puts the money and ID on her dresser then leaves the room. Elizabeth grabs her ID and goes after her mother.  
  
Joyce runs down the stairs then turns her head around and sees Elizabeth at the top of the stairs.   
  
"Mom, it's really me. Elizabeth." Elizabeth comes down the stairs slowly.  
  
"How did you?" Joyce puts her hand on her head then walks over to the living room and sits down.  
  
"At the University," says Elizabeth slowly walking over to living room. "I met Buffy there." Joyce looks up at her daughter then looks down at her feet. "She invited me over and I saw your picture. That's when we figured it out." Joyce signals her daughter to sit down. Elizabeth sits and gets a hug from her mom.  
  
"I wanted to know what you were like and Buffy wanted to know dad," says Elizabeth.  
  
"Buffy is in England?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So the tickets were..."  
  
"For you and me."  
  
"Me go to England," says Joyce as she gets up. Elizabeth gets up too.  
  
"Dad's getting married," says Elizabeth.  
  
"Oh," says Joyce a little hurt in her tone. She walks away from Elizabeth then turns back to Elizabeth. "You father knows what he's doing. As much as I don't want to give you up your father and I made decision. You belong with your father and Buffy belongs to me."  
  
"It's not fair," says Elizabeth.  
  
"I know sweet heart," says Joyce as Elizabeth walks up to her. Joyce puts her arm over her shoulder and they walk to the kitchen. "I got the better half of the scheme you girls devised."  
  
"Why would you say that?" ask Elizabeth sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen. Joyce goes over to the frig and pulls out milk. From the cupboards she takes out two mugs. Then she heads over to the pantry and pulls out to bags of coco. Elizabeth smiles.  
  
"Buffy is a lot like me," says Joyce. "I wouldn't be surprise if he want to disown her."   
  
"Really," says Elizabeth. "Buffy can be a big pain I guess. I don't think dad would do that." Joyce boils some milk and pulls out the bag of marshmallows. They start eating them.  
  
"Your father loves you too much to do that," says Joyce. "It seems to be the only thing he loves." Elizabeth senses her mother feel a little sad by her last words.  
  
England:  
  
Glory takes the bait. Giles did receive some money to put in his safe in the study and Glory sneaks into the study to take her prize.  
  
"I'm going shopping Ripper," says Glory as she walks towards the door.   
  
"Aren't you having any breakfast?" says Giles. "At least a crust of bread." Giles gets up with role in his hand and walks over to Glory. She turns to him.  
  
"You're always looking out for me Ripper," says Glory. She takes a bit of the roll and savors it. "I gotta run." She kisses him on the cheek. Giles then pulls her back and kisses her on the lips. 'Buffy' walks into the room repulsed by the scene. Giles lets her go and she leaves the house.  
  
"Elizabeth. Breakfast," says Giles eating the rest of Glory's roll.  
  
"No, I think I lost my appetite," says 'Buffy' as she leaves the room. Giles rolls his eyes and walks back to the dinning room.  
  
'Buffy' goes back to her room and sees Spike climbing into her room. She stands with her hands on her hips without saying anything until he is completely inside.  
  
"What are you doing here?" ask 'Buffy'.  
  
"Elizabeth," says Spike. "You startled me. Um, I just thought you might want to know that the other day I followed Glory and she went to some interesting places." 'Buffy' gives him a smile and walks up to him and kisses him on the lips.  
  
"Oops," says 'Buffy' letting go of Spike's lips. "I'm sorry...I."  
  
"It's okay Elizabeth," says Spike lying.  
  
"Oh, the hell with it," says 'Buffy' as she kisses Spike again on the lips. He obviously does not resist. Spike moves 'Buffy' towards the door and pushes her against it to close it. Spike begins to kiss her on her neck and call her Elizabeth, which Buffy didn't like. She completely ignores it and they continue their escapade.   
  
"Elizabeth I need to talk to you," Anya says from outside her room.  
  
"Is it really important," ask 'Buffy' as Spike starts to nibble her earlobe.   
  
"No, not really but..."  
  
"I'll talk to you later," says 'Buffy'. "I'm taking a shower."  
  
"Okay," says Anya as she leaves.  
  
Elizabeth is walking down to the park where Tara and Willow said they are going to meet her. She goes and sits on a bench and waits.  
  
"Buffy," says Xander as he walks over to her. "Hi. Mind if I sit?"  
  
"No," says Buffy. Xander sits down and looks forward.   
  
"Nice day," says Xander making conversation.  
  
"I guess," says 'Elizabeth'.  
  
"Meeting someone," ask Xander as he looks at her.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Lucky guy," says Xander. "Does he go to our school?"  
  
"No... he's a baseball player," says 'Elizabeth' with wicked smile. "He got a scholarship to UCLA. He's coming to have sex with me on the bench. He's always so busy with his work, school, and other stuff."  
  
"Did you just say he was going to have sex with you on this bench?" 'Elizabeth smiles and laughs. Xander as usual is confused.  
  
"Yes and no," says 'Elizabeth'. "Xander there is no guy."  
  
"You were pulling my leg weren't you," says Xander laughing a little. He nods his head.  
  
"I can't help it if I always get you," says 'Elizabeth' with a smile.  
  
"Who are you meeting?"  
  
"Tara and Willow," says 'Elizabeth'. "And there will be no sex involved. I promise." 'Elizabeth' gives him a smile. Xander is relief of that. He then gets up and turns to 'Elizabeth'.  
  
"Well, then I'll see you around," says Xander with one of his grins that Elizabeth loves so much. She gives him a smile and he walks away.  
  
"Xander wait," says 'Elizabeth.' She gets up and walks up to him. "I forgot something."  
  
"What?" ask Xander as he turns around.   
  
"This," says 'Elizabeth' as she walks up to him and kisses him right on the lips. (And the camera spins around them.) Xander is shock but goes with it. He puts his arms around her.  
  
Tara and Willow come walking into the park and see 'Elizabeth' kissing Xander in the middle of the park.  
  
"Oh, how cute," says Tara. Willow looks at Tara. "Well, it is."  
  
"Tara Buffy is not going to be happy about this," says Willow. "Besides Xander is in love with Buffy not Elizabeth."  
  
"But Elizabeth is in love with Xander and they are kissing," says Tara.  
  
"Yeah, but someone is going to get hurt," says Willow. "And I think it's going to be Elizabeth." 


	10. I'm Not Buffy, Really! Chapter ten

I'm Not Buffy, Really. Chapter 10. Buffy's in love with Spike and Elizabeth is in love with Xander. It was all part of my master plan. Find out what happens next.  
  
England  
  
'Buffy' gets off her bed as Spike walks over to the window and begins to climb out. She walks up to the window and stops him. Spike looks up at her and kisses her on the lips. 'Buffy' gives him a smile as he puts his foot over the windowsill.  
  
"Elizabeth I'm going to..." Giles says as he enters her room without knocking. 'Buffy' turns around to see Giles.   
  
"Dad!" says Buffy surprise to see him. His eyes look towards the window at Spike who sees him and freaks out at the face that he gives him. Giles runs over to the window but Spike releases the windowsill. He hits the ground unharmed.  
  
Giles turns around really angry at 'Buffy'. He walks up to her shaking his head. Then the phone rings and 'Buffy' looks at it. She was about to reach for it when Giles goes to it and pulls the phone out of the jack. 'Buffy' gets scared and backs up to the door.  
  
"Elizabeth I can't believe..." says Giles. "Sit down." 'Buffy' doesn't move. "Sit down now!" 'Buffy' quickly sits down on the bed.  
  
"That's strange," says Elizabeth holding the phone to her ear.  
  
"What is it dear?" ask Joyce as she enters the living room.  
  
"I was calling Buffy and the line went dead," says Elizabeth looking at Joyce.  
  
"Try again," says Joyce as she sits next to her on the sofa. Elizabeth hangs up and dials the number again.  
  
"It saying that phone has been disconnected," says Elizabeth. "I could have sworn she picked it up."  
  
"Well, I guess we'll surprise them," says Joyce. Elizabeth shrugs then gets up and heads over to the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" ask Joyce.  
  
"To change," says Elizabeth.  
  
"Where are you going?" Joyce ask again curiosity in her tone. She gets up from the sofa and heads to the stairs.  
  
"Out," says Elizabeth as she reached the top of the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" says Joyce in a serious tone. Elizabeth peeks down from the top of the stairs.  
  
"With Xander," says Elizabeth with a big smile. Joyce is happy for her daughter.  
  
Later that night Xander and Elizabeth have their first date. Xander takes her to a movie. They enter the theatre and sit down.  
  
"It's been a while," says Xander as he puts his drink in the cup holder. "I miss this Buffy." He touches her hand gently.  
  
"Xander there is something important I want to tell you," says Elizabeth.  
  
"What is it?" ask Xander turning to her.  
  
"I'm not Buffy," says Elizabeth. Xander looks at her confuse.  
  
"Really," says Xander. He pauses. "Is this one of your little jokes?"  
  
"No. It's true," says Elizabeth. "I'm not Buffy, really." Xander stares at Elizabeth who gives him a serious look.  
  
"That's not funny," says Xander.  
  
"It's not suppose to be funny," says Elizabeth with her British accent.  
  
The movie was about to start and Xander signal to her to head outside. They went out to the lobby of the theater. Elizabeth sighs as Xander walks over to her.  
  
"Who are you?" ask Xander.  
  
"Elizabeth," she says. "I'm Buffy's twin sister. You know when you sometimes saw me in one place then you saw me again in another place in the blink of an eye?"  
  
"Yeah," says Xander. "I thought I was just seeing things. I guess since I kind of miss you so much."  
  
"I'm sorry," says Elizabeth. "We're sorry. We didn't mean to, but then I felt..." Elizabeth bows her head to hide her teary eyes. Xander tips her chin up with his finger and sees that her eyes are teary.  
  
"It's kind of hard to take in, but..." Xander says.  
  
"I understand if you don't want to see me again," says Elizabeth. "I know what we did to you at the dance was really uncalled for."  
  
"You punched me?" ask Xander remembering the black eye he got that night.  
  
"No, that was Buffy," replies Elizabeth. "Maybe she was a little jealous of you going with Faith. I know I was." Xander puts his hand through his hair and sighs.  
  
"I need time," says Xander. "To think about this."  
  
"Okay," says Elizabeth.  
  
The next day the girls were ready to head to England. Tara and Willow were waiting outside to take them to the airport. Elizabeth turns around to look at the house then down the block where Xander lives. She sighs and gets in the back seat with Willow.  
  
Tara drives off to the airport. She passes by Xander's place at the corner of the street and stops. Tara looks back and sees Elizabeth nod her head no.  
  
"I'm sorry Elizabeth," says Willow. "I didn't want to be right."  
  
"Oh, sweetie," says Joyce. "Give him time." Tara drives pass the street and Elizabeth doesn't look back.  
  
Just as they were turning the corner a block away Xander exits his house. He walks down the steps and picks up the newspaper. Xander sighs as his mind once again thinks about Elizabeth. It's like he could sense her presence near by sometimes.  
  
Xander remembers that first night that he notices something was different with 'Elizabeth'. He had followed her home that night and had a conversation with her that he realizes that day was as hurtful for her as it was for him.  
  
_"Is there someone else?" 'Elizabeth' pauses for a moment.  
  
"No, I mean yes," says 'Elizabeth'. "Xander it's really none of your business."  
_  
_"All right," says Xander bowing his head. "I just have one last thing to say."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll always love you Buffy," says Xander. "No matter what." He stays a moment at the doorway then walks off. As he walks down the hall he heard a distance whimper, but he ignored it and headed downstairs.  
_  
Xander enters his house and closes the door. He lays on it holding the newspaper close to his chest.   
  
_"Did you just say he was going to have sex with you on this bench?" 'Elizabeth smiles and laughs. Xander as usual is confused.  
_  
_"Yes and no," says 'Elizabeth'. "Xander there is no guy."  
  
"You were pulling my leg weren't you," says Xander laughing a little. He nods his head.  
  
"I can't help it if I always get you," says 'Elizabeth' with a smile.  
_  
Xander smiles about the sex on the bench. He walks up to his sofa and sits down.  
  
_"Xander wait," says 'Elizabeth.' She gets up and walks up to him. "I forgot something."  
  
"What?" ask Xander as he turns around.   
_  
_"This," says 'Elizabeth' as she walks up to him and kisses him right on the lips.   
_  
"What am I doing here?" ask Xander. He gets up, throws his jacket on and heads to the door.   
  
Tara and Willow say their goodbyes to Elizabeth.  
  
"I'm going to miss you," says Willow.   
  
"Me too," says Tara. "We had so much fun."  
  
"I know," says Elizabeth as she hugs her two new friends. "I love you guys."  
  
"Willow would you tell Xander..."  
  
"I know," says Willow. "I will."  
  
"Well, goodbye girls," says Joyce hugging the Willow and Tara. "I'll see you soon."  
  
They headed toward security and off to the gates. Tara and Willow headed home.  
  
The girls pass by Buffy's place and see Xander walking down the steps. Tara stops and Willow pulls the window down.  
  
"Where's Buffy...I mean Elizabeth?" ask Xander. Tara and Willow look at each other.  
  
"She left," says Willow. "She's on a plane back to England."  
  
"What!" says Xander.  
  
"Get in," says Tara. 


	11. I'm Not Buffy, Really! Chapter 11

Chapter 11 I'm Not Buffy, Really.  
  
Tara puts the pedal to metal and zooms towards the airport. Xander almost didn't get to close the door.  
  
They arrive at the airport and run out of the car.   
  
"Hey, you can't leave this car here!" says one of the men who works at the airport.  
  
"I'll be right back I promise," says Tara as she enters the airport with Xander and Willow. They look at security then at the monitors that display the flights departing.  
  
"They're not going to let me through," says Xander. Tara walks up to one of the kiosk and pulls out her credit card. "Tara what are you doing?"  
  
"Getting you a ticket." The electronic ticket prints out and she gives it to Xander.   
  
"Thank you," says Xander as he hugs her.  
  
"Your welcome," says Tara. "Now go!"  
  
"Right," says Xander as he runs to the security. The security panel beeps when Xander passes through it. The guard ask him if he had anything metal items in his pocket. Xander nods no. She then tells him to go again. It beeps once again.  
  
"Alright, spread em," says the lady with gloves. She pats all over his body. (Oh who wouldn't want to do that to him. Lucky guard.) "Nice gluts." Xander's eyes widen as he looks at the lady.  
  
"Alright, you can go," she says.   
  
Passing security Xander looks at the gates and runs down the corridor.  
  
"I hope he makes it," says Willow. "Me too," says Tara putting her head on her shoulder. The two head back outside to move the car before they get a ticket.  
  
"Flight 2021 going to London, England now leaving at gate 8," someone announces through a loud speaker.  
  
"It's time to go honey," says Joyce as they get up from their seats and head to the plane.  
  
"Elizabeth!"   
  
Elizabeth hears a distant call of her name as she hands her ticket in. She then turns her head around and hears it again.  
  
"Elizabeth what's wrong?" ask Joyce. Joyce turns around and sees Xander running over to them.  
  
"Xander!" says Elizabeth getting out of the line. She drops her bags and runs to him. They embrace long and hard.  
  
"Why are you leaving?" ask Xander still holding her close. "Are you leaving cause of me?" They release each other. Elizabeth looks into his deep brown eyes.  
  
"No," says Elizabeth bowing her head. "I don't belong here. Buffy does."  
  
"I don't want you to leave," says Xander.   
  
"Why?" ask Elizabeth.  
  
"Cause I love you," says Xander. Everyone in the airport went 'awwwwwww'. "I do, really."  
  
"I love you too, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I have something to do," says Elizabeth. "I have to leave." She grabs his hand and holds it tight. Elizabeth touches his face with her other hand and kisses him on the lips. "I'll never..." Xander kisses her back grabbing her by the waist. Elizabeth didn't stop it.  
  
The crowd in the airport cheered for the couple.  
  
England:  
  
"Gee, he really gave all," says Anya sitting in Elizabeth's room. "I've never seen Giles that angry since... well lets not even get into that."  
  
"Grounded for life," says 'Buffy'. "Can he really do that?"  
  
"I think he can," says Anya. "He is your father after all."  
  
"Well, I prefer grounded for life than any other thing," says 'Buffy'. "He really scared me. I mean the way he acted it was like out of one those movies when the girl is about to get beaten."  
  
"You father beat you," says Anya laughing. "Good lord, he's never even spanked you. Why would you think such a thing?"  
  
"I don't know the ripping the phone from the wall," says 'Buffy'. "That was a dead give away."  
  
"Giles can be scary sometimes but he is sweet guy," says Anya. "Gosh darn it if he weren't my brother I'd take him."  
  
"Ewww," says 'Buffy'. Anya gives her grin.  
  
"I don't know how your mom let him get away."  
  
"Let him get away," says 'Buffy'. "My mom didn't let him get away he...um."  
  
"Elizabeth," says Anya. "Your not Elizabeth are you? You're Buffy."  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"I've known Elizabeth since she was born," says Anya. "I know her better than her father."  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
"The minute I saw you," says Anya. "Though you had me convinced a couple times. Are you trying to get your parents back together again?"  
  
"Yeah, but this Glory chick..."  
  
"I know," says Anya. "Your dad's such a sweet heart that makes it easy for tramp like her to attach herself to him. Don't worry Buffy. We'll figure out a way." Buffy laid her head on Anya's shoulder.  
  
"I just hope he realizes that she is not right for him before it's too late."  
  
"So, you and Spike are..." Buffy looks at Anya. "Come on. Elizabeth always tells me everything."  
  
"I'm not Elizabeth."  
  
"Buffy, please."  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you."  
  
Later that day:  
  
"Anya have you taken any money out of the safe in my study?" ask Giles.  
  
"No Giles," says Anya. Glory enters the room with a smirk.  
  
"Oh dear lord," says Giles as he passes his hand through his hair. "Elizabeth!" He walks over to the stairs as 'Buffy' was coming down the stairs.  
  
"What?" ask 'Buffy'.  
  
"Have been in my safe?" ask Giles.   
  
"No!"  
  
"Elizabeth please don't lie to me anymore," says Giles.   
  
"I didn't do anything," says 'Buffy'. The door bell rings and 'Buffy' walks away from Giles towards the door.  
  
"Don't you walk away from me young lady," says Giles as he follows her. 'Buffy' opens the door and to her surprise she sees herself.  
  
"Elizabeth," says Buffy. Giles sees her and Joyce.  
  
"Joyce," says Giles stun.  
  
"Surprise," says both girls and Joyce. Giles opens his mouth but no words seem to come out of it. Buffy lets them in as Giles follows Joyce with his eyes.  
  
"Oh my gosh there's two of them," says Glory looking at Anya. "I need a drink." She heads into the kitchen and Anya followed her.  
  
"I tried to call but the line went dead," says Elizabeth.  
  
"Yeah, um," says Buffy as she looks at Giles. "I'll tell you that story later."  
  
"What are you doing here?" ask Giles stuttering with his words.  
  
"You haven't noticed," says Joyce.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The switched places on us," says Joyce as she puts an arm around both her daughters.  
  
"What... I."  
  
"Elizabeth stayed in Sunnydale with me and..."  
  
"I had Buffy," says Giles looking at the girl who has been staying with him for while. "You're Buffy."  
  
"Yeah, that's me," says Buffy. "I'll understand if you want to disown me for life." Giles hugs her. "Okay you're scary me here."  
  
"She give you any problems?"  
  
"Oh yes," says Giles as he releases her. "She was a hand full."  
  
"I'm really not this bratty. Honest," says Buffy. Giles laughs.  
  
"She's just like you Giles," says Joyce. "Stubborn." Joyce smiles and Giles smiles back at her. The girls notice this and smile at each other.  
  
"But why?" ask Giles to the girls.  
  
"Well, I wanted to know what it was like to have a father and," says Buffy. "I wanted to know what you were like."  
  
"Are you disappointed?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I wanted to know what mom was like," says Elizabeth holding her mothers hand.  
  
"I should have remembered," says Giles. "That you lived in Sunnydale."  
  
"Giles sooner or later they were going to meet," says Joyce. "Better sooner than later."  
  
Someone knocks at the door. They all turn their heads to the door.  
  
"Are there anymore surprises?"  
  
"Nope," says Buffy. "Maybe it's Ed McMan delivering my million." Buffy goes to the door to open it.  
  
"Elizabeth?" 


	12. I'm Not Buffy, Really! Chapter 12

Chapter 12 I'm Not Buffy, Really. Not soon enough. So sorry. Still with computer problems and I'm writing like 4 stories at the same time.  
  
Xander is standing at the doorway with his ex.   
  
"Wrong sister," says Buffy. She turns around and Elizabeth walks over to the door. Xander finally sees the two together.  
  
"Whoa," says Xander.  
  
"You told him," says Buffy to Elizabeth.  
  
"I had to," says Elizabeth. "He was getting suspicious and I'm in love with him."  
  
"What?"   
  
"You broke up with me Buff," says Xander. "Don't get jealous."  
  
"I'm not," says Buffy. "This is funny."  
  
"Why?" ask Elizabeth.  
  
"Because I'm in love with your ex-boyfriend." Buffy gives a smile.  
  
"Oh," says Elizabeth.  
  
"Oh, look Giles they're sharing," jokes Joyce with a smile. Giles glances at Joyce and thinks to himself 'she's so beautiful.'  
  
"Well, that's good," says Elizabeth. "Cause Xander is my yummy goodness." Xander laughs.   
  
"Elizabeth you've been in America way too long," says Buffy. Xander holds her close and kisses her on the lips.  
  
From the steps Spike sees what it looks like to him Elizabeth kissing some other guy. Well it's true except he's been making time with Buffy and not Elizabeth. When the two release Elizabeth sees Spike at the steps.  
  
"Speaking of which," says Elizabeth to Buffy. Buffy heads out the door. Spike is in shock when he sees two Elizabeth's.   
  
"Is that your ex," ask Xander. Elizabeth nods her head. "I'm cuter right."  
  
"Yes," says Elizabeth with a smile.  
  
Buffy walks down the some of the steps. Spike stays motionless and stares at her.  
  
"I wanted to tell you about this, but now you know," says Buffy.   
  
"You have a twin," says Spike.  
  
"That and I'm not Elizabeth," says Buffy. "My name is Buffy and I live in Sunnydale, California."  
  
"What?" says Spike. "I knew there was something different about but I couldn't figure it out. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
  
"I wanted to but I didn't think I was going be here that long," says Buffy. "I didn't think I was going to fall in love with you."  
  
"That's so beautiful," says Elizabeth. Spike and Buffy look up at her. "Sorry. I get all emotional with all this romantic stuff. Please continue." Spike walks down one of the steps then turns around and looks at Buffy.  
  
"I don't even know you," says Spike.  
  
"Yes you do," says Buffy. "I was myself every time I was around you." Spike bows his head then looks back up at Buffy.  
  
"What the hell," says Spike. Buffy smiles and runs into Spikes arms. She jumps on him and he catches her.  
  
The girls and the guys enter the house to meet their parents.   
  
"I'd figured," says Giles.  
  
"Figured what Giles," ask Joyce.   
  
"That he would get one of my daughters," says Giles indicating Spike. Spike gives a grin.   
  
"I'm sure you'd like Xander," says Elizabeth to her dad.  
  
"You came all the way from Sunnydale to see Elizabeth?" ask Giles.  
  
"Yeah," says Xander. "I swear I'm not psychotic."  
  
"Right," says Giles.   
  
The girls headed upstairs with the guys, while Giles leads Joyce into her room. The room happens to be next to his room.  
  
"Very nice," says Joyce. Giles puts her suitcase down and turns to her. "Well, we have a lot to talk about."  
  
"About the girls," says Giles. "Yes."  
  
"We can't keep them apart," says Joyce.  
  
"I was thinking about a six months with you and six months with me," says Giles.  
  
"I guess so," says Joyce as she sits down on the bed. "So what have you been up to?"  
  
"I'm engaged," says Giles wishing he hadn't said that.  
  
"Really," says Joyce surprised. "Congratulations. Well, it's been a long flight and I like to take a nice warm shower."  
  
"Yes, of course," says Giles as he heads to the door. Joyce gets up and begins to take some clothes out of her suitcase. Giles watched her as he closes the door slowly. He sighs then heads downstairs.  
  
"So, you invite your ex-wife often?" ask Glory coming up to Giles. "And when were you going to tell me you had twin daughters?"  
  
"Glory it's not what you think," says Giles. "And I didn't tell you about the girls cause I wasn't expecting them to meet and switch places on us."  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"That the daughter that you met was not Elizabeth," says Giles. "She was my other daughter. Buffy."  
  
"Oh," says Glory. "And when does your ex-wife plan to be leaving?"  
  
"I don't know," says Giles. "Are you jealous?"  
  
"Well, of course not Ripper," says Glory turning away. Giles comes closer to Glory and was about to wrap his arms around her when he heard something from the second floor.  
  
"Giles the towels are in the same place..." says Joyce as she sees Giles really close with a very young woman. Glory glares at her. "I'm sorry. You must be Giles' fiancé. I'm the ex..."  
  
"Wife," says Glory. "Yes I know." Joyce walks down the stairs.  
  
From the stop of the stairs in the hallway Buffy, Spike, Elizabeth and Xander eavesdrop.  
  
"You have beautiful daughters Ms..."  
  
"Summers," says Joyce with smile. "Thank you um...." Joyce looks at Giles.  
  
"Glory," says Glory. "Well, as you know me and Ripper are to be married soon." Glory is holding Giles' hand.   
  
"Congratulations to you," says Joyce. "I'm sure you'll be very happy. Now will you excuse me." Joyce heads back up the stairs.   
  
Upstairs they quickly scrambled into Elizabeth's room so that Joyce wouldn't see them as she walks up to the top of the stairs.  
  
"Well, I hope you enjoy having the girls."  
  
"What are you talking about?" ask Glory. "What is she talking about Ripper?"   
  
"The girls," says Giles. "We'll be having them for six month out of the year."  
  
"What?" says Glory. "Both of them."  
  
"Yes," says Giles. "They are my girls."  
  
"Well I just hope it's not now," says Glory. "You know when we're headed to our honey moon. And we need to be alone the first couple months as husband and wife."  
  
"Yes of course," says Giles. "We haven't decided which months we will take."   
  
"We," says Glory. "The decision making should be done by us, right."  
  
"Dinner is ready," says Anya. Giles looks at Anya.  
  
Everyone came down to dinner. Giles sat at the head of the table with Glory to his left. Usually Elizabeth would sit to Giles' right but Elizabeth insist it her mother sit there so she could sit next to Xander. Spike and Buffy sat at the other side of the table next to Anya who sat next to Glory.  
  
Dinner was very quiet and only the clatter of the forks touching the plates could be heard.  
  
"Glory," says Joyce. "Do you have any children?"  
  
"Not right now," says Glory putting her hand on Giles' knee. "Maybe later on." She smiles at Giles and Giles coughs.  
  
"Well, how about some desert," says Giles. "That would be great dad, but we all decided to go out for ice cream," says Elizabeth as she gets up and goes over to her mother. Xander, Buffy and Spike get up too.  
  
"We'll see you later," says Buffy as she waves to them all and gives a smile to her mom.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for dinner," says both Xander and Spike. They both look at each other then followed the girls out the door.  
  
"Well I guess it's just the four of us," says Giles.   
  
"Make that three," says Anya drinking her water. "I have date."  
  
"A date," says Giles.  
  
"With who?" ask Joyce.  
  
"This really nice guy I met," says Anya as she puts on her coat. "He's name is Riley and he's a college student. He transferred from American school."  
  
"Oh, so he's younger than you," says Joyce.  
  
"Not by much," says Anya. "Don't wait up for me." Anya heads out.  
  
Giles is about to say something but something stops him. Glory and Joyce glare at each other from across the table.  
  
"How about a drink?" Giles suggest. Both women look at him. 


	13. I'm Not Buffy, Really! Chapter 13

Chapter 13 I'm Not Buffy, Really! The girls plan to get their parents back together with a little help from Anya and her beau's best friend. The festival I made it up. Most probably it doesn't exist. Sorry for the delay children. Read on to learn more.

His children leave Giles with his ex-wife and his to be wife. He is so going to kill them when they get back. He decides to get drunk, which annoys both of the women. The women both decided to leave Giles in his den and head to their rooms.

As soon as Giles knew that they would be asleep, he heads upstairs fully aware of where he is going and heads to his room. Joyce's room is next to Giles' and she hears him enter his room. She gets up and goes over to the wall that connects with his room.

In Giles' room he looks at the wall that connects his room to Joyce's and touches the wall. He takes a deep breath and walks towards his bed. Joyce on the other side does the same.

The next day Elizabeth and Buffy convince Giles to go and take them to one of the local festivals.

"We could go together as a family," says Elizabeth.

"Yes," says Giles. "And Glory can come with his."

"Dad we said family," says Buffy.

"Glory will be part of our family," says Giles.

"But she isn't," says Elizabeth. "Dad I want us to go as family. We've never done that." Elizabeth puts a sad face.

"Elizabeth," says Giles. "We did go as family once. It was to a fair when the both of you were about three."

"I remember that," says Joyce coming down the stairs. "Your father lost the car in the parking lot." The girls laugh and look at their dad.

"Did someone steal it?" ask Buffy.

"No. I don't think anyone would steal that car," says Joyce.

"Hey," says Giles. Joyce snickers.

"What's so funny?" ask Glory entering the house. Buffy and Elizabeth roll their eyes.

"Oh it's little incident that happen a long time ago," says Giles.

"Oh, how sweet," says Glory. "So Ripper what we doing today?"

"We're going to a festival," says Giles. "It's time you get to know the girls."

"Well, dad if you get to take someone then you wouldn't mind if the boys came with us," says Buffy. Spike and Xander come down the stairs. The two are talking and look at everyone downstairs.

"Good morning," they both say and kiss their girls.

"Alright," says Giles.

"Fine," says Elizabeth.

"Hey, so what are we doing today?" ask Anya. Everyone looks at her.

They all group into two separate cars and head to the festival. The girls went with their boyfriends and their mom, while Giles, Glory, and Anya went in the second car.

"Hey, Riley I'm going to this festival today and I was hoping if we can meet their," says Anya holding her cell phone close to her ear while looking out the window.

"Sure," says Riley. "Could I bring a friend?"

"Sure," says Anya. "Love ya." She blows a kiss into the phone.

"Love you too," replies Riley. Anya hangs up the phone. She looks at Giles and Glory.

"How could you use that wretched machine?" ask Giles.

"What?" ask Anya not understanding her brother's English words.

"He means your cell phone," says Glory.

"Oh," says Anya. "Giles it's the only way to communicate."

"Ripper it's the way of the future," says Glory pulling out her own cell phone. "It's better than the cordless phones." Giles smiles at Glory.

They arrived at the festival and head inside. Buffy and Elizabeth pull their guys with them away from their parents. Anya sees her boyfriend and runs over to him. She jumps into his arms and he picks her up kissing her on the lips.

"This is my family," says Anya after she released Riley's tongue. "My brother Rupert, but everyone calls Giles. His fiancé Glory."

"Nice to meet you two," says Riley shaking their hands.

"This is one of my best friends Joyce who is also my brother's ex-wife and the mother of my two very beautiful nieces Buffy and Elizabeth."

"Oh, nice to meet you," says Riley to Joyce. Buffy and Elizabeth wave at him and signal to Anya to come over to where they were.

"Girls, this is Riley," says Anya.

"Hi, Anya has told us so much about you," says Elizabeth.

"She has?" says Riley.

"Not really," says Buffy.

"Hey, I'm Spike," says Spike pulling his hand out. "He's Xander." Spike indicated to the guy next to Elizabeth.

"Wow, how do you tell them apart?" ask Riley to the guys.

"They don't," jokes Buffy.

"Yeah," says Elizabeth. "We trade boyfriends once in a while."

"Really?"

"No." Buffy, Elizabeth, Spike and Xander say at the same time.

"So where's your friend?" ask Anya turning to Riley. "You said you were going to bring a friend."

"Oh yeah," says Riley. "He said he'd meet me here."

"What does he look like?" ask Buffy.

"Tall, dark and broody," Riley jokes. The girls laugh.

"Ripper I'm getting bored," says Glory. "Why don't we go to the car and..." Joyce is standing right next to them.

"Not now Glory," says Giles. "Here why don't you buy something?" Giles pulls out his wallet and gives her forty dollars. Glory shrugs and smiles.

The girls start to get on some rides that they had at the festival. There was the merry-go-round and the Ferris Wheel, which gives the girls a brilliant idea.

"Riley hey," says Riley's friend walking over to the group.

"Wow," says Buffy when she sees him.

"Hey, I'm right here," says Spike tugging at Buffy.

"This is Angel," says Riley introducing his friend. "Angel this is Anya, Buffy, Spike, Elizabeth and Xander." Angel greets them all.

"So are you a student?" ask Elizabeth.

"No. I'm an actor. Well struggling to be one."

"Really," says Buffy with a smirk. "I've got a way for you to use your talent." The others look at Buffy.

"Mom I'd like you meet someone," says Buffy after pulling her mother away from the arts and crafts section. "This is Angel." Angel extends his hand to Joyce.

"Hello," says Joyce very flatter when Angel kisses her hand. Giles turns around and sees the whole scene. Buffy looks at her dad and walks over to Spike.

"Would you like to go on the bumper cars with me?" ask Angel.

"I'd love to," says Joyce. Angel leads her over to the bumper cars area. Joyce looks at the girls and knows what they are up to immediately. She just goes along with it.

When Giles sees Joyce getting on the bumper cars with another man his eyebrow raises and he walks over to the girls.

"Who's that man your mother's with?" ask Giles. Buffy smiles at her dad and looks at him.

"Some random guy," says Buffy. "Where's Glory?"

"You're mother shouldn't be going along with any man that ask her..."

"Dad, mom's got the right. She's not married," says Elizabeth.

"It's not right," says Giles. "He could be some sort...who know what he could be."

"You better keep an eye on her," says Buffy.


	14. I'm Not Buffy, Really! Chapter 14

Chapter 14. I'm Not Buffy, Really. Joyce falls for a younger man. Giles gets really jealous and tires to beat him up.

Joyce and Angel head over to the Ferris Wheel line. Angel grabs Joyce's hand and she gives him a smile. Buffy and Elizabeth follow them too with their boyfriends.

"Joyce where do you think you're going?" ask Giles walking over to the Ferris Wheel.

"I'm getting on the ride Rupert," replies Joyce as she sits down and Angel sits right next to her.

"Those bloody contraptions aren't very safe," says Giles trying to get to Joyce by cutting the people in the line. "You shouldn't be going on it."

"Rupert, deal with me going on it," says Joyce as the bar goes down and Angel puts his arm around Joyce. The wheel starts to spin. Giles concentrates his eyes on the compartment spinning with Joyce and Angel in it.

Buffy and Elizabeth get on the Ferris Wheel and wave at their dad. He smiles at them but continues to watch over Joyce.

"This plan might just work," says Buffy as she gets on.

"So, Joyce," says Angel as the Ferris Wheel stops leaving the two at the top to see the whole festival grounds. "What's a beautiful woman like you doing being single?" Joyce blushes.

"Are you trying to work your charm on me or are you acting?" ask Joyce.

"Both," says Angel with a smirk.

"The world can be so harsh," says Joyce. "One day you think you have it all but it just quickly slips away like sand in your hands."

"Yeah," Angel says agreeing with Joyce's logic. "I get what you mean." Joyce looks down and freaks a little. She leans over to Angel and Giles see it.

"What is she doing?" ask Giles to himself.

"Are you a little afraid of heights?" ask Angel holding Joyce. Joyce smiles.

"Yes, a little," says Joyce.

"Why did you agree to get on?"

"Um, I wanted to make ex-husband jealous."

"I think it's working."

"Yes, but I'm not feeling good." The Ferris wheel begins to move and soon the two are down. Angel gets off first and helps Joyce off the Ferris Wheel. Joyce sighs and smiles at Angel. Angel then smiles back.

Giles heads over to the two as Angel grabs Joyce's hand and walk out of the Ferris Wheel ride. Angel turns around and sees a fist head right toward his face. He falls to the ground.

"Giles!" shouts Joyce. She quickly goes to Angel's side.

Riley and Anya head over to Angel too. Anya stops next to Giles and looks at him.

"Giles why did you do that?" ask Anya.

"I..." says Giles looking at Joyce touch Angel's face.

"Ripper. Sweetie," calls Glory. "I ran out of money." Giles turns to Glory and rolls his eyes at her. He then walks away saying nothing.

"Mom what happen?" ask Buffy as she and Elizabeth walk over to them. Riley helps Angel up.

"You okay bro?" Riley ask Angel.

"Yeah," replies Angel. "I think my jaw's is dislocated." He touches his jaw and tries to move it.

"I'm so sorry," says Joyce.

"Alright," says Buffy.

"Buffy," says Joyce turning around.

"What?"

"Mom don't you know what this means?" says Elizabeth.

"What?" ask Joyce. "That your father is still a child."

"Yeah, but besides that." says Elizabeth.

"That he was jealous of me," says Angel. "Ouch."

"What happen here?" ask Glory with her hands on her hips. Buffy and Elizabeth glare at Glory. "Will the double mint twins stop staring at me like that. It's creepy."

"Nothing happen Glory," says Joyce. "Just a little accident."

"Right, like I'm going to believe that," says Glory. "Something made Ripper mad and I'm getting this tingling feeling that it was Joyce."

"Really."

"Yes," says Glory walking up to Joyce. "Let me remind you something. I'm the fiancé and you're the ex-wife."

"Oh she didn't..." says Buffy trying to get her nails on Glory but Elizabeth, Spike, and Xander pull her back.

"Try to remember that," says Glory. "Okay." She tosses her bag over her shoulder and turns around.

"Oh Glory," calls Joyce walking over to Glory. "You didn't here about the accident."

"What accident?" ask Glory. Joyce grabs someone's pizza and mashes it on Glory's chest.

"This one," says Joyce with a smile.

"Ewww," says Glory with pizza dripping from her chest.

"Mom," says Buffy walking over to her. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Well, where do you think you got you're attitude?" ask Joyce.

"You little bitch," says Glory. "This is a four hundred-dollar dress."

"This is me caring," says Joyce with a smile. Glory angrily stomps off. Joyce turns around to face her girls. "Girls don't follow my example." They all laugh.

About an hour later they all headed out of the festival and towards the parking lot. Joyce is holding hands with Angel.

"How's your jaw?" ask Joyce.

"Oh, it's out of place," says Angel. "Ouch."

"Well, we better get going," says Riley kissing Anya on the lips.

"It was nice meeting you all," says Angel. "Especially you Joyce." Angel kisses Joyce on the cheek and she blushes.

"Whoa, mom I didn't think you could really get that guy to fall for you so quickly," says Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth he was just acting," says Joyce.

"Or was he," says Buffy.

"Buffy," says Joyce. The guys laugh. They knew that Buffy is right. Angel did act, but he acted like he's got a crush on Joyce.

The group walks over to their cars. Andrew, one of the drivers, tells them that Glory took a cab to her home and that Giles is waiting in one of the cars. Andrew opens one of the doors to one of the cars for Joyce. She enters and there is Giles. Anya is right behind her.

"Giles," says Anya. "Feel's a little crowded here. I'm going to go in the other car." Anya gets out and closes the door leaving Joyce and Giles alone in the car.

Joyce tries not to look at Giles' eyes but it's hard since he is the only one in the car. The two stay silent for a minute.

"I'm sorry," Giles mumbles. Joyce finally looks at him.

"I'm sorry too," says Joyce. Giles looks at Joyce titling his head.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I may have done something to Glory."

"What? You made her leave. What did you do?"

"I didn't punch her." Giles gives her smile.

Joyce explains what she did to Glory. At first Giles doesn't say anything. He then begins to laugh hysterically. Joyce joins him.

They all arrive at the house and the girls are in shock when they see their parents come out of the car laughing and very close together.

That night Buffy and Elizabeth have a meeting in Elizabeth's room. Xander sneaks into the girls room and Spike climbs in through Elizabeth's window.

"I think it worked," says Buffy.

"Yeah, they seem to be all lovey dovey," says Spike.

"I thought mom would be mad at him," says Elizabeth.

"Maybe they talked things out," says Xander.

"Hi, am I late," says Anya entering the room.

"A little," says Buffy. "Did they say anything when you got into the car?"

"Nope," says Anya. "I didn't want to stay for the crossfire."

"I just want to know if we did it," says Buffy. "Did we get them together?"

In Giles' room, Giles come out of the shower with a towel wrap around his waist and another on his shoulder. Drying his hair and face, he hears his room door open.

"Anya what have told you about knocking before entering a room," says Giles. He turns around and sees Joyce. "Joyce. What are you doing here?"


	15. I'm Not Buffy, Really! Chapter 15

Chapter 15 I'm Not Buffy, Really. Is the wedding called off or will the girls have pulled another one of their schemes to get their parents back together? Find out next.

Joyce closes the door behind her and walks over to Giles. Giles quickly searches for his glasses on the desk next to him.

"I was wondering what you were really feeling when I got on that Ferris Wheel with that man?" ask Joyce wearing a white robe.

"I was concern for your safety is all," says Giles. "You are afraid of heights."

"You remembered," says Joyce. "You were just concern about my safety only or were you feeling something else?"

"I was."

"What was it?"

"I think it's called jealousy."

"Really."

"It was only for moment."

"Oh, I see."

"You went up there to make me jealous. Didn't you Joyce?"

"Perhaps it was a plan."

"And this plan doesn't happen to involve Buffy and Elizabeth. Would it?"

"Maybe fifty percent of it." Giles begins to laugh and sits on his bed.

"What's so funny?"

"The girls. They're trying to get us back together."

"You think so." Joyce plays coy.

"I know so."

"Is it working?"

"No." Joyce stays quiet and bows her head.

"Well, I'm exhausted. I should be getting to bed."

"Yes, so shall I."

"Buffy and I are leaving tomorrow in the morning."

"Oh, well I have some things to do. I'll have Andrew drive you to the airport."

"Thanks."

"So it's evenly."

"Yes, alternating holidays."

"Good then." Joyce turns round.

"Goodnight Rupert." Joyce walks over to the door.

"Joyce." Joyce turns around as she opens the door.

"Goodnight." He smiles. Joyce nods her head and exits the room.

The next day Joyce doesn't see Giles in his room when she wakes up. She heads down stairs and finds Anya in the kitchen.

"Want coffee?" ask Anya.

"Where's Giles?" ask Joyce with a concern voice.

"Oh, I think he went out," says Anya as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Where?"

"Don't know."

"Well, is Andrew up front?"

"I think."

"Have you seen the girls?"

"I think they're out back." Joyce looks at Anya then heads to the backyard.

"Buffy Elizabeth," calls Joyce.

"Hey, I told you to stay away from her!" says Spike to Xander as he pushes him.

"Sorry man. I made a mistake," says Xander. "They need to wear nametags or something."

"I'll make sure you won't do it again," Spike says. Spike punches Xander in the mouth.

"Guys no. Stop!" both girls call to them. Buffy tires to pull them apart as the two grab each other pushing themselves back and forth. Then Xander pulls his arm away hitting Buffy. She stumbles backwards and falls into the pool.

"Buffy!" yells Joyce when she sees her daughter fall into the pool headfirst. The guys stare at the pool for a moment as Buffy sinks to the bottom of the pool.

"Oh my gosh," says Spike as he takes off his jacket and jumps into the pool. Spike pulls Buffy up and Xander and Elizabeth pull her out of the pool. "Buffy. Come on." Spike checks for a pulse and stays silent for moment.

"Spike," says Elizabeth with terrified look.

"She's not breathing," says Spike. "Call an ambulance." Spike begins to do CPR on Buffy. Joyce rushes back into the house. She finds Anya still sipping her coffee.

"Anya, I need to call an ambulance," says Joyce running over to the phone.

"Why? What happen?" ask Anya.

"Buffy got pushed into the pool by accident and she's not breathing," says Joyce trembling with phone in her hand. Anya goes to Joyce's side and takes the phone. She calls the ambulance and helps Joyce sit down.

Meanwhile outside, Buffy opens her eyes and winks at Spike. Xander grabs his jaw.

"Man Spike you hit me pretty hard," says Xander.

"Don't be such a nancy boy," Spike says.

"Give me more CPR," says Buffy with smile. "Can't you see I'm dieing here."

"I'm going to give you more..."

"The ambulance is on its way," says Anya loud enough for Joyce to hear from inside. She winks at girls and guys. "Good job."

The ambulance arrives and puts Buffy on a stretcher. They hurry and put an oxygen mask on her and rolled her into the house and out the front door.

"Joyce why don't you go with Buffy and we'll follow you," says Anya. Joyce agrees with that and gets on the ambulance with Buffy.

"What in the..." says Giles as he arrives at the house with Glory.

"Giles, Buffy almost drown in the pool and they're taking her to the hospital," says Anya.  
"What? How did this happen?"

"Explain later. Get on the ambulance."

"Ripper, wait," says Glory holding him back. She sees Joyce already in the ambulance. "I don't you going in that ambulance. We could go in the car."

"Glory, my daughter almost drowns," says Giles. "I'm going to be at her side and that is final."

"Ripper I didn't..."

"Well, you did. You always do," says Giles as he jumps onto the ambulance. The ambulance drives off.

"You could come with us," says Anya with a smirk.

"No thank you," says Glory storming off.

Spike drives his car to the front to pick up Anya, Elizabeth, and Xander.

"That's the nicest thing she has ever said to me," says Anya as she gets into the car.

"If she would have said yes than we would have had some problems," says Elizabeth.

"What kind of problems?" ask Xander.

"Problems that only a hospital can solve," replies Elizabeth.

"She's getting scary," says Spike.

"You are hanging around Buffy way too much," says Xander.


	16. I'm Not Buffy, Really! Chapter 16

Chapter 16 I'm not Buffy Really. Will this tragic sequence get the Giles family together? Find out next. Sorry for delay but do enjoy.

As they arrive at the hospital Joyce meets up with Riley. He explains to Joyce that he's a doctor and that he'd take care Buffy. Riley takes Buffy through some doors leaving Joyce and Giles behind in the waiting room.

"I can't believe this," says Joyce.

"Joyce she's going to be fine," says Anya leading her to a sofa in the waiting room. Giles walks over to the girls.

"Why don't I go get some coffee?" says Giles. Anya nods her head. Giles heads towards the exit and turns left just before the door.

"Ripper," calls Glory coming into the hospital.

"Glory," says Giles turning to her.

"I'm sorry," says Glory. "How is Buffy?"

"Um she's in stable conditions I presume," says Giles.

"I really didn't mean to sound so harsh babe," says Glory. "It's just sometimes I feel like I have to share you with whole freakin' world. I'm just not use to that Ripper."

"Glory do you have any children?" ask Giles.

"No," replies Glory. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Do you want children?"

"I'm at my prime Ripper. I don't want to become a mother anytime soon."

"I thought so," says Giles turning away from Glory.

"What are you getting a Ripper?"

"Glory we don't belong together. Find someone that will satisfy you." Glory looks at Giles with a wounded puppy face.

"We had fun Rupert. I'm sorry it didn't work out." Glory goes up to him, kisses him on the cheek and sticks and envelope in his pocket. She walks away and towards the exit. Giles looks at his pocket and takes out the envelope. Inside of it there is money.

Giles looks towards the exit but Glory had left. He had no idea why Glory gave him money but he doesn't think about that any more. He goes to get the coffee for Joyce and Anya.

Meanwhile in one of the hospital room Riley enters to check on Buffy. She is wrapped with the blanket on the bed and trembling.

"Gosh hospital are so cold," says Buffy. "No wonder people die here so much."

"Funny," says Riley. Buffy gives him smile.

"I was just kidding," says Buffy.

"We're here," says Elizabeth as she, Xander, and Spike enter the room.

"It's about bloody time," says Buffy. They all look at her funny. "What? Hey, you try to live in England and not get their slang stuck in your vocabulary." Spike laughs.

"You're right," says Elizabeth. "Put this on." She gives her some change of clothes. Elizabeth turns around and looks at the guys.

"Um, guys," says Buffy. "I'm not running a peep show. Please leave." The guys nod and head out of the room.

"So how did they react?" ask Buffy to Elizabeth as she pulls her t-shirt down.

"I really haven't seen them," says Elizabeth. "I'm sure they're pretty worried about you though. I've got know where you learn how to do such good acting."

"It's pretty simple," says Buffy pulling her pants up as she gets off the bed. "It's exactly like lying to your parents."

"Oh," says Elizabeth. "There so much I've gotta learn."

"You're doing pretty well sis," says Buffy.

"Thanks sis," says Elizabeth.

In the waiting room Giles, Joyce and Anya are really quiet. Anya breaks the silence when she stands up and faces the two sitting down.

"I'm going to see what's taking so long," says Anya. She leaves the waiting leaving the two alone.

"Rupert I don't want you to marry that woman Glory," says Joyce out of the blue. "I don't like it that my girls are going to be spending half their holidays with an ill-natured mannered woman."

"I agree with you," replies Giles.

"What?" Joyce says confuse.

"There isn't going to be a wedding Joyce," says Giles.

"What are you talking about?"

"The wedding's off. I called it off five minutes ago when Glory came to the hospital."

"Rupert that's the second smartest thing you've done."

Riley comes walking down the a hallway with Anya over to Giles, and Joyce. Joyce quickly gets up to speak to Riley.

"Ms. Summers you're daughter's fine," says Riley. "Just a little bump on the head. Nothing major. All you have to do is fill out these forms and you can take her home."

"Oh thank God," says Joyce. Riley hands her the forms and she begins to fill them out. Giles goes over to her side.

"The first smartest thing I've done is marry you," says Giles. Joyce turns towards Giles. There is first a silent moment as the stare into each other's eyes. Then Giles pulls her into his arms and plant a kiss on her lips.

From down the hall Buffy, Elizabeth, Spike , Xander, Riley, and Anya watch like if they were watching a romance movie.

"Yes!" Elizabeth and Buffy say at the same time.

Giles and Joyce release each other and see that they have an audience. They laugh and smile. The girls give their parents a smile too.

"Oh what the hell," says Joyce as she kisses Giles back. The girls start whistling and cheering.

So, a month later they got married in England. The ceremony is wonderful the first dance is the most memorable of them all.

"I see the most gorgeous maid of honor," says Giles to Joyce who is standing by the concession stand. Joyce blushes and turns around. He gives Joyce a kiss and the two go hand and hand to the dance floor.

"It's time to throw the bouquet," says Anya as she waddles over to the dance floor. "One two and three."

"I've got it," says Buffy with smile. "Spike you better catch the girdle. Okay! No pressure." Spike looks at Buffy and loses his tux.

"Yeah, no pressure," says Spike.

"Alright boys here it comes," says Riley with girdle in his hands. One two three." The guys tackle the girdle to the ground. The guys begin to get up and the guy that got the girdle is at the bottom of the pile.

"Ouch," says Spike as he is helped up by Xander with girdle in his hand.

"Good job Spike," says Xander.

"I'm getting too old for this," says Spike as he limps over to where Buffy is. Buffy then sits on a chair and Spike kneels on the floor with girdle in his hand. "This is going to be fun."

"Spike you have to put do it with your mouth," says Buffy with a smile.

"Oh, more the fun," says Spike as he puts the girdle in his mouth and begins to pull Buffy's dress up so that he can put the girdle up her leg.

All the guys are whistling and the girls are laughing and cheering them on. When Spike finish, he rises up and declares himself victorious. Everyone claps for Spike. Buffy gets off the chair pushing her dress down and kisses Spike on the lips.

Meanwhile outside Giles and Joyce walk through a garden. Giles pulls out a flower for Joyce. Joyce takes it and smells it.

Suddenly a cell phone rings and both of them start to search for their phones.

"It's me," says Giles. "Hello…"

"Welcome to the 21st century," says Joyce. Giles gives her smile and signals to her that he'd be right back.

Joyce then walks around and someone comes from behind scaring her. She turns around and sees that it's Angel.

"We meet again," says Joyce.

"I guess it's just fate with us," says Angel with his sweet smile.

"You believe in fate?"

"I never really did until now." Joyce blushes. "I'm sorry am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Is it that obvious." The two walk over to a bench and sit down.

"So, you must be happy."

"I hadn't been happy for long time. Now I am again."

"It was a beautiful ceremony."

"Thanks. I couldn't ask for anything more." Joyce looks up at the starry night. "You know I have a friend back in the states who's single. You might just be her type."

"Really. Do you have her number?"

"You work fast." Angel smiles.

"Yeah, I don't like missing anything."

"I see. She'll like you." The two laugh.

"Why don't we go back to the party?"

"I love that."


	17. I'm Not Buffy, Really! Chapter 17

Chapter 17. I'm Not Buffy, Really! The finale Chapter of this Parent Trap remake. Enjoy and sorry I took so long.

Anya and Riley exit their reception and everyone throws rainbow colored glitter on them.

"What's with the glitter?" ask Spike.

"It was Anya's idea," replies Elizabeth.

"Whatever happen to rice?" says Buffy.

"The birds will eat it and they'll explode," says Elizabeth.

"Oh, poor birds," says Buffy.

Anya stops in front of Joyce and Giles holding Riley's hand. She hugs Joyce tightly.

"Joyce I still owe you a wedding gift, but as you can see I've got some business to attend to," says Anya looking at Riley.

"Don't worry about it Anya," says Joyce. "Have a great time on your honey moon." Anya turns to Giles. He gives her hand a squeeze.

"I'm so happy for you Anya," says Giles. Anya hugs her big brother.

"You better treat her right this time or I'll kick your ass," says Anya. Giles laughs then shakes Riley's hand.

"You treat her good or I'll kick your ass," says Giles.

"Me too," Joyce says joining in with a smile.

"I promise," replies Riley letting Giles hand go. The couple then left on a white horse.

"You will return my horse, will you?" ask Giles. Riley pulls Anya up on the horse.

"We'll think about it," says Anya with smile as she wraps her arms around Riley's waist. The two rode off downa grassy meadow.

"They look so in love," says Buffy holding the bouquet in her hands. "It makes me want to get married." Spike puts his arms around her waist. Giles and Joyce stare down Spike. He quickly took his hands off Buffy.

The girls return to Sunnydale with their mother. Spike too, he decided to transfer to UC Sunnydale with the girls and Xander. As for Angel, he too decided to head the states taking Joyce's proposition, about setting him up with Jenny Calendar, very seriously.

"How do I look?" ask Angel to Joyce. "You think black is my color?"

"You look great. Stop worrying," says Joyce taking Angel by the arm and leading him down the halls of UC Sunnydale. "She'll love you."

"Alright," says Angel as he opens the door to Jenny's office. He gestures for Joyce to enter and he follows her.

"Jenny are you here?" calls Joyce.

"Where is she?" ask Angel as they approach an empty desk.

"Yes," says Jenny popping her head from her desk. "Hi." She smiles and stands up.

"Jenny this is Angel," says Joyce. Jenny is mesmerize by his deep brown eyes. She extends her hand to him. Angel takes her hand and almost doesn't let it go.

"Nice to meet you," says Jenny. She walks away from her desk and grabs Joyce.

"Joyce why didn't you take him?" Jenny ask this in a whisper.

"Because I'm already taken," replies Joyce showing the wedding band on her ring finger.

"Who?"

"The man I've always love all my life," says Joyce. "It's time to find yours. I'll leave you two alone." Joyce walks out of the office and closes the door behind her. Jenny turns around and smiles at Angel.

"I'm so happy that you transferred to the states," says Buffy to Spike as the two walk hand in hand down the hall way.

"This is going to sound corny," says Spike stopping.

"What?" ask Buffy.

"It's the only place I'd rather be."

"Oh, you're so sweet." Buffy kisses Spike on the lips.

"Excuse me. People are walking here," says Elizabeth. "And I am kind of tired seeing you two make out every time I turn around."

"Ah, come on Elizabeth," says Spike. "Are you jealous?"

"I most certainly am not," replies Elizabeth.

"I hope not," says Xander standing next to Elizabeth. "Cause I'm kind of jealous of them. Well, it's more like envy."

"Oh, Xander you can't get over me," says Buffy. "I know it's hard, but just get over it."

"Buffy it's not you," says Xander. He turns to Elizabeth. "It's the lack of us not making out like them."

"Oh, well. I could fix that," says Elizabeth reaching Xander's lips on her tip toes.

"I think I'm going to toss my cookies," jokes Spike.

"Hold those cookies," says Buffy. "Look at that."

"It's that Ms. Calendar?" ask Elizabeth.

"And Angel," says Xander. The four turn their heads to the side.

"Didn't they just meet?" ask Spike.

"He's fast," says Buffy. Elizabeth hits her sister. "Ouch. Why did you do that for?"

"What if he would of made a move on mom?" says Elizabeth.

"Well, he didn't," says Buffy rolling her eyes. Spike and Xander look at each other and nod their heads.

"So you any good at bowling?" ask Spike to Xander.

"I'm in a league," says Xander. "Buffy on the other hand is really bad. There was this one time she tired to throw the ball and her nails got stuck. She went sliding down the alley way."

"That would have been a sight to see," says Spike with a smile.

"Yeah, it was hilarious," says Xander.

"We should go bowling."

"We are not going bowling," says Buffy walking over to the boys and garbing Spike's hand. "And Xander. I'll kill you tomorrow." Buffy turns away and walks to class with Spike.

"She won't lay one finger on you," says Elizabeth. "I won't let her."

"Thanks," says Xander as he kisses her on the lips.

Meanwhile at the Summer's residence, Mrs. Summer's is washing some dishes when she hears someone open the front door. It could not be the girls because they don't get out of school till four and it's only three.

Joyce puts the dish that she wash in the sink and dries her hands. She begins to walk into the dinning room.

"Hello," says Joyce walking towards the door. She then turns and sees someone sitting on the sofa. "Giles." Joyce sighs and walks over to him. She sits on Giles' lap and he kisses her on the lips. "So what did she want?"

"Oh, it's our wedding gift," says Giles.

"I told her…"

"Yes she knows, but she really felt that we needed it now."

"What is it?"

"It's seven day cruise."

"She didn't."

"Yes. To Caribbean."

"I love your sister."

"Not more than me right."

"I love you more." Joyce kisses Giles. "The girls are going to be happy that you're home."

"I'm happy that I'm here with you."

"Um sire," says Andrew. Giles and Joyce look at Andrew who is at the door. "Where do you want these?" Andrew carried a bunch of shopping bags.

"Giles," says Joyce.

"I couldn't help it. The new brand came in and I have my way with the designer."

"I remember the first time you met him. He is cute. Too bad he's gay."

"Oh, I did get something for you," says Giles.

"Really. Well that's more like it."

"Andrew bring them upstairs."

"Right away sir," replies Andrew as he heads out to the car to get more bags. As he is heading to the side walk someone crashes into Andrew and the bags fall onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," says the girl in roller skates. She ties to helps with the bags, but then slips again with her roller-skates. Andrew drops the bags again and catches her before she hit's the floor. "Thanks." The two look into each others eyes. Dawn blushes as she balances herself back up.

"You're welcome," replies Andrew. He then starts to pick up the bags.

"You're new around here, right," says Dawn trying to make conversation. Andrew looks up at her with the bags in his arms.

"Yes," replies Andrew. "My name is Andrew."

"I'm Dawn," says Dawn.

By the side of the side walk Elizabeth, Xander, Buffy and Spike head into the house. They four of them see Andrew flirting with a young girl.

"That's funny," says Buffy as they reach the door. "I always thought Andrew was gay."

"Buffy," Elizabeth snaps at her.

"So did I," says Spike. Xander laughs then gets hit by Elizabeth.

"Hey, I didn't make the remark," says Xander. They enter the house and head into the living room.

"If Andrew's here than dad must be home," says Elizabeth. The four hear some laughing coming from upstairs.

"Must be upstairs," says Spike. "Getting it on." Buffy smacks Spike on the shoulder.

"Mom, dad," calls Buffy. The laugher cease and the two come down the stairs.

"Girls you're home," says Joyce with a smile.

"I've got presents," says Giles with a smile coming from behind Joyce.

"Yes," says Buffy. The others look at her. "What? I never got any presents from my dad."

"They're outside. Andrew's bringing them in," says Giles.

"That's going to take a while," says Buffy. The four head to the door and when they open it they all see Andrew lip locking with Dawn. "Boy, I thought we were bad." Spike gives Buffy a smirk. They head over to where Andrew left the bags.

Giles and Joyce stay inside and cuddle up on the sofa. She takes Giles' glasses off and looks into penetrating blue eyes. Giles kisses her on the lips and smiles. The girls come in with the guys carrying all the bags. Buffy and Elizabeth look at each other then at their parents. They then run over to the sofa and jump on it interrupting the mood that their parents had.

"Now that looks like a Kodak moment," says Xander walking into the living room.

"Oh, there's camera in that drawer over there," says Buffy. "Take a picture of us."

Buffy and Elizabeth sit between their parents. Buffy next to her mom and Elizabeth next to her dad.

"Smile everyone," says Xander as he takes the picture.

A couple of months later the Giles family had a new edition to their family. A little brother.

The End.


End file.
